Cocinando a Akane
by Noham
Summary: Finalmente ella prepara un platillo que a él le gusta.


_Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión._

_Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas._

* * *

**Advertencia:** Este escrito si bien **no** posee escenas de sexo explícito, **sí** contiene material de alto contenido erótico. Por ello esta historia está clasificada como "M", sólo para mayores de edad. Gracias por vuestra comprensión.

* * *

..

.

_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:_

_Un fic cocinado por Noham Theonaus._

_En celebración del día de los enamorados._

.

..

**Cocinando a Akane**

..

.

_Ciento cincuenta gramos de mantequilla._

_Ciento cincuenta gramos de azúcar._

_Cuatro huevos._

_Setenta y cinco gramos de harina._

_Medio sobre de levadura._

_Una taza de agua caliente._

_Ciento cincuenta gramos de chocolate._

_Una cucharadita de leche._

_Media cucharadita de esencia de vainilla._

_Una pizca de sal._

_Una inocente Akane Tendo._

_._

..

El vestido blanco era corto, muy corto, incluso más que el ya ajustado delantal de cocina que al estar atado alrededor de su cintura arrugaba el vestido, provocando que por detrás el borde se recogiera todavía un poco más. El horno encendido con anterioridad caldeaba el ambiente como en un día de verano. Sudaba, más por los nervios que por el calor que la estaba sofocando. Las finas cintas del vestido resbalaban de sus hombros tan tercamente, que exasperada al décimo intentó por subirlas se rindió y las dejó colgar holgadas casi llegándole a los codos. El escote tampoco era su aliado, el ajustado borde que rodeaba a su cuerpo por debajo de los brazos, dejaba al desnudo la espalda y poco cumplía el trabajo de cubrir por delante lo que su joven edad se había encargado de esculpir con exuberante dedicación, siendo el delantal que le llegaba más arriba la única defensa que tenía la piel sobre su agitado corazón.

Jamás se lo ponía tras haberlo comprado porque le quedaba muy corto, porque la faldita acampanada era demasiado peligrosa y porque el escote era más osado de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a usar. Pero era cómodo, lo tenía a mano y estando sola en casa no se sentía cohibida.

Un pequeño error de su parte, cuando un par de ojos en lo secreto la observaban hasta el más mínimo detalle. Escondidos tras el borde de la puerta.

La chica cogió la botella de esencia de vainilla, exquisita fragancia que daba sabor a todos los alimentos; así como el perfume natural de su piel que impregnaba durante las horas de sueño su cama. ¡Quién fuera como las sábanas que la envolvían cada noche!, parecía pensar aquél que la espiaba con celos.

Abrió la pequeña botella y la agitó tratando de rociar un poco sobre la mezcla batida dentro de la fuente. Nada cayó. Ofuscada lo hizo con más fuerza, dio un iracundo suspiró al no obtener nada. La alzó inclinada sobre su cabeza mirando la abertura con un ojo cerrado. Se rió de su torpeza, era una botella nueva y tenía un pequeño sello. Levantó la otra mano rápidamente y retiró el sello sin pensar primero en bajarla.

Dio un grito.

La vainilla, como líquido oscuro y pegajoso, le cayó encima. Alcanzó a girar el rostro, pero salpicó su cabello y parte de la oreja hasta el hombro. Un delgado hilo de líquido osó deslizarse bajo el delantal y rodar buscando el camino natural que su belleza formó bajo el vestido, hasta que ella sintió un escalofrío por la pegajosa sensación que tenía dentro de su coqueto sostén. Murmuró recriminaciones, se dijo a sí misma tonta, trató de doblar la cabeza frotándose la oreja contra su hombro desnudo, después se pasó el brazo esparciendo el rico aroma por toda la corta melena. Gruñía…

Se detuvo asustada mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina. ¿Había escuchado una risa exasperantemente familiar, o sólo se trató de su imaginación? Sacudió la cabeza, sí que estaba siendo una boba y de seguro escuchaba cosas por culpa de los nervios, que desde el comienzo no dejaban descansar a su corazón. Por momentos tenía deseos de abandonarlo todo y volver a su habitación imaginando lo que vendría después, que apostando a su suerte todo saldría mal de alguna manera. Sin embargo, más era su terquedad que las dudas, y al pensar "en él" recordó que debía acabar pronto lo que estaba haciendo moviéndose con más prisa, evitando pensar en lo que tanto miedo le provocaba.

Roció unas gotitas de vainilla sobre la mezcla. Lo pensó un segundo. Roció otro poco más. Un poco más. Más. Más gotitas y notó con disgusto que la mezcla cremosa hecha con huevos y harina diluía el color de la vainilla. Miró detenidamente la botella y tras el pequeño accidente calculó que todavía le quedaba más de la mitad. Dio vuelta la botella entera echando todo lo que quedaba dentro de la fuente. Su sonrisa fue enorme, cuando vio que todo se tornaba oscuro, pensó que le estaba quedando perfecto.

Se olvidó de la pequeña botella dejándola rodar por la mesa, tarareaba feliz. Ella era toda inocencia, ingenua y adorable criatura, no sabía el miedo que con sus acciones provocaba a aquél que la estaba observando en silencio. ¿Qué seguía? Consultó el libro manchado abierto a un costado de la mesa.

"Si quiere puede rayar un poco de cáscara de naranja para darle un ligero toque de sabor."

— ¿Cáscara de naranja? —se pregunta en voz alta.

Con un rayador en la mano y la fruta en la otra comenzó a trabajar. Muy tímida y delicada al principio, roció unas pocas motas sobre la mezcla. Su entusiasmo creció tanto como la fuerza que aplicaba oprimiendo la fruta, asomó entre sus labios la punta de la lengua. Apretó con tanto ímpeto la naranja que la aplastó entre sus dedos. La cáscara y los grandes trozos de fruta triturada cayeron en la fuente. Arrugando el rostro con desagrado respingó un poco la nariz, concentrada se limpió la mano pegajosa en el delantal, ensuciando con descuido también el vestido. Frotó con tanta insistencia su mano en la tela que no se percató cuando comenzó a levantar el borde del vestido untándose también de naranja una de sus piernas.

Acercó la mano a su nariz, la mezcla de aromas de los ingredientes no olía tan mal, ¿de qué se preocupaba? Estaba feliz, su preparación sería un gran manjar que ese idiota tendría que agradecer de rodillas. Y si la naranja fue una gran idea, ¿por qué no echar un poco también de cáscara de limón? ¿Cuántos tendría que rayar, sólo uno?... ¿Dos?

—Ya lo sé —exclamó en un tono alegre e infantil, cerrando los ojos al sonreír casi sin prestar atención en lo que estaba haciendo, cuando rayaba los limones a medias y triturándolos con los dedos los arrojaba dentro de la fuente ya sin preocupaciones—, mejor que sean tres —dijo mientras cogía cuatro—. Sin son más quedará mejor.

Volvió a mirar la receta leyendo mentalmente con entusiasmo.

"Azúcar."

Abrió a lo bruta el frasco de vidrio que sostenía horizontalmente con ambas manos, y derramó casi la totalidad del cristalino contenido que saltó dentro de la preparación y otro tanto por toda la mesa, encima de su delantal, por el corto vestido y también por sus piernas hasta los pies. La chica se quejó con pequeños suspiros y recriminaciones hacia su persona cuando intento sacudirse el vestido de los minúsculos granos de azúcar. Sus largas piernas brillaban como si estuvieran adornadas con cientos de pequeñas y pegajosas estrellas.

"Levadura."

Mirando el envase quiso leer la etiqueta para estar segura de lo que estaba echando en la mezcla fuera el ingrediente correcto. Ella estaba muy preocupada de hacerlo bien esta vez. Pero al ponerla de cabeza la tapa se salió cayendo con todo el contenido dentro de la fuente levantándose una pequeña nube de polvo que la hizo estornudar, cuando quedó impregnada hasta la punta de la nariz.

"Mantequilla".

La barra de mantequilla, indefensa, casi parecía temblar tanto como aquel que la espiaba oculto tras el borde de la puerta, en el momento en que la chica intentando calcular la mitad exacta abanicaba la katana de su "honorable madre"… Se corrigió en su mente sonrojándose ligeramente, cuando en realidad pensaba en su tía Nodoka Saotome. ¡Qué suerte que había dejado la espada en casa! Siempre se quejaban de que era incapaz de usar bien un simple cuchillo de cocina. ¿Para qué intentarlo entonces si podía hacerlo mucho mejor con una espada de verdad? Después de todo, meditaba orgullosa, ella dominaba el kendo mucho mejor que Ranma.

El golpe certero se incrustó en la madera y por poco partió la mesa. Tomando ambas mitades las sopesó en las manos con una gran expresión de victoria. Pero al momento cayó en la duda al notar, Indecisa, que eran idénticas. Sin decidirse por cuál usar tiró ambas mitades dentro de la fuente.

"Jarabe de frambuesa."

¿Jarabe de frambuesa, lo había leído bien o ya lo estaba inventado? Qué importaba, si a ella le gustaba como quedaba cuando comían helado así que se había decidido a usar un poco, olvidándose por completo de la promesa que se había hecho al principio de respetar quisquillosamente la receta.

Apretó el envase con mucha impaciencia y dio un grito cuando el chorro cremoso saltó dibujando una línea por toda la pared de la cocina. Exhalando con fuerza, enfadada al imaginar que tendría luego que limpiar, la dejó en la mesa de un golpe apretándola de nuevo. Y más jarabe rojo saltó cayéndole una gran cantidad en el cabello y el rostro, escurriendo desde la frente, por encima de los ojos, desde la nariz hasta su mejilla, pintando también sus labios de pura dulce y empalagosa seducción. Ésta vez ni siquiera se movió, ya no tenía caso reclamar, pasándose lentamente los dedos por la cara y relamiéndoselos con una mirada de resignación.

"Ají".

— ¿Qué? —chilló. Años de fracasos le habían enseñado a lo menos algo; El ají no combinaba bien con los postres.

"Maní".

— ¡Ah, eso era! —Exclamó aliviada al leer por segunda vez la receta, dejando el envase picante en un apartad y muy lejos rincón bien seguro para no volver a tomarlo por error. Cogiendo a continuación una pequeña bolsa de maní que al abrir con las manos la partió en dos dejando que el contenido rebotara por todo el piso de la cocina; Además que no había notado que se había equivocado de página al leer porque su famoso pastel de chocolate no debería haber llevado maní en primer lugar.

Sin embargo, para aquél que miraba oculto, el maní seguía siendo una mucho mejor opción que el ají. Dando un suspiro de alivio que ella, asustada intentando no resbalar al pisar los pequeños frutos, no escuchó.

—Un poco de tofu y algo de sésamo —agregó ella su gran toque maestro, admirando la montaña de condimentos coronada por un enorme cuadrado blanco y cremoso de "tofu", la masa japonesa utilizada tanto en preparaciones dulces o saladas, pero que nada tenía que ver en un pastel. Pensó en ese momento que el tofu se parecía al queso—. ¡Queso! —Chasqueó los dedos regresando a la nevera en búsqueda de más víctimas que echar dentro de la preparación.

Gritó entusiasmada cuando batió a mano con una fuerza y velocidad que la hizo salpicar todo el mueble, el delantal, su cabello y mejillas. Ensució también su vestido con la cremosa mezcla. Se detuvo cuando notó asustada que eran más los agregados que el batido de los huevos y harina, y se preocupó de que hubiera exagerado un poco con los ingredientes para el bizcochuelo. Definitivamente ahora necesitaba más huevos y un poco de leche.

.

Sacó una bandeja de cartón con una docena de huevos y entusiasmada giró pasando a llevar la puerta de la nevera, tirando unos pocos huevos al piso. Dio un prolongado suspiro cansada de su propia torpeza. Resignada a tener que limpiar dobló las piernas agachándose y se acuclilló sosteniéndose en la punta de los pies.

Al intentar equilibrarse juntó las piernas, pero luego las separó involuntariamente. El minúsculo vestido la traicionó, la corta tela no hizo ningún esfuerzo por protegerla quedando estirada sobre sus piernas.

Los ojos que la espiaban en lo secreto se abrieron al principio atrapados por una imagen que no esperaban. Luego se afilaron y ya no volvieron a parpadear en lo más mínimo.

Desde las rodillas un muy corto camino de piel con el brillo del azúcar lo separaba del interior oculto bajo la sombra del diminuto vestido. Las piernas firmes, torneadas, de una suavidad que agradecían cada día que ella trotaba con entusiasmo y disciplina. Más allá se amparaba el lugar al que no se atrevería a mirar directamente; por un momento avergonzado, después sintiendo culpa, más al instante aletargado por un sentimiento que le provocó un ligero cosquilleo en el bello de la nuca. Olvidándose de los reclamos de su razón insistió en seguir por la vía de lo prohibido, en un terreno que no le era desconocido y que sí había deseado en el pasado, pero que jamás se había encontrado en una situación que pudiera disfrutar sin sentirse perseguido por el miedo a la muerte, y no "muerte" de una manera simbólica. ¡Al fin un poco de buena suerte! Travieso sonrió sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Creyéndolo otra infantil broma evitó la voz de la conciencia y se dedicó a disfrutar lo que veía.

Porque aquél que oculto la espiaba dejó de perder el tiempo con excusas para justificarse a sí mismo y olvidó los riesgos. Ahora valiente no temía al castigo, pues un calor más fuerte que el miedo le quemaba las manos que abría y cerraba nervioso, como si intentara imaginar que era capaz de rozar con sus dedos lo que en ese momento podía únicamente palpar con la mirada. Observó con ansiedad acercándose con los ojos peligrosamente al borde de la sombra que dividía el interior brillante de los muslos con el secreto que todavía temía traspasar.

Si ella lo hubiera escuchado tragar con dificultad se habría defendido, si hubiese sentido en su piel el calor de esa mirada algo mucho peor habría sucedido. Pero en su lugar, concentrada en querer coger las cáscaras de huevo con una mano, equilibrando todavía la bandeja con la otra, se acomodó girando un poco sobre la punta de los pies, peligrosamente en dirección de la entrada de la cocina.

Y aquél que la espiaba interrumpió un suspiro casi atorándose, sufriendo más calor en su rostro del que ya había en el interior del horno encendido.

La piel terminaba donde comenzaba, casi confundiéndose por el suave color, una fina línea lila de delicados bordados apretujada por la pierna en esa forzada postura. Una pequeña parte conciencia que todavía le quedaba intentó decirle al atolondrado fisgón: "¿Por qué te emocionas? ¿No has visto ya mucho más que eso?". Pero no escuchó, menos cuando un nuevo descubrimiento lo llenó de incertidumbre. Tras el delicado borde de la prenda y la piel, la tela no se le presentó lisa y sin gracia; sino que en su lugar descubrió una fina malla ligeramente traslúcida y cubierta a medias por delicados bordados que, ¡por Kamisama!, la condenada oscuridad bajo el vestido y el delantal no le permitía distinguir nada más. ¿Desde cuándo ella, la más infantil de las chicas, comenzó a utilizar prendas tan provocativas? ¿Y para qué, para quién…? La mezcla de celos y también de incredulidad, la emoción y los fuertes golpeteos de su corazón, no lo dejaban pensar con claridad cuando la sangre le subía a la cabeza, creyendo que le estallaría en cualquier momento. Y a pesar de todo ello no podía retirar los ojos intentando adivinar algo más allá de las sombras, más allá de la delicada prenda íntima llena de detalles que protegía como última barrera lo que él ahora estaba ansioso por descubrir, cuando la boca se le llenaba de agua y las uñas las clavaba peligrosamente en la madera del borde de la puerta.

Ni siquiera un combate a muerte recordaba haberle provocado tanta tensión, tan descontrolada ansiedad, ni la emoción que le erizaba la piel hasta el punto en que un escalofrío incómodo e interminable amenazó con abatirlo. ¡Era suficiente! Debía detenerse, necesitaba calmar su corazón que latía acelerado; lo había conseguido antes y no podía creer que algo tan pequeño y estúpido le provocara esa angustia. Ninguna otra chica que quiso seducirlo antes consiguió jamás hacerlo perder el buen juicio, ni aquella que no se cansaba de mostrarse desnuda de manera descarada.

¿Pero por qué esa íntima visión de las "feas"…?

Se vio obligado a corregir sus pensamientos mostrando los dientes.

¿…"lindas" bragas de Akane podía voltearlo más fuerte que una de sus adorables patadas? Nunca antes le había sucedido.

Era capaz de mantener el alma tan fría como un témpano. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo él ahora que no se detenía, que no apartaba los ojos de lo que estaba prohibido? Respiró profundamente. Tenía que dejarlo, él no perdería, podía perfectamente dejar de mirarla en el momento en que quisiera hacerlo. Él no era un pervertido.

Pero no quería hacerlo.

Akane movía las manos de una forma que le provocó otro tipo de reacción. ¡Sí, las manos, necesitaba mirar esas manos y así se distraería de mirar lo otro! Evitar aquellas piernas que se ofrecían a su morbosa curiosidad era ahora un propósito que requería lo mejor de su voluntad. Sólo tenía que preocuparse de mirar las manos de esa estúpida chiquilla descuidada. Porque sí, porque era la culpa de Akane que él se encontrara al borde de la locura; ella era la que distraída no se preocupaba de cerrar sus piernas, ella era la que había escogido un vestido tan irresponsable, ella era la que escogió esa prenda íntima que a él…

Su mente se detuvo con los labios entreabiertos, dejó de escapar un casi imperceptible susurro, como un lamento contenido, cuando otra vez estaba mirando sin proponérselo aquel secreto lila buscando traspasar la distancia, las sombras, y distinguir lo que la fina tela casi traslúcida le negaba con egoísmo. El fisgón se sintió más humillado cuando se descubrió a sí mismo ya no en pie, sino que de rodillas sosteniendo el peso del cuerpo con las manos, intentando asomarse lo más abajo que podía con el rostro cercano al piso para conseguir un ángulo más favorable a sus pérfidas intenciones. Apretó los dientes y suspiró agradecido cuando ella balanceó otra vez las rodillas ocultándose de su indómita curiosidad.

Cuando él finalmente se creía a salvo de su propia falta de voluntad, ella volvió a mecer el cuerpo en su dirección abriéndole otra vez una invitación para saciar esa extraña enfermedad que lo estaba devorando desde las entrañas.

Ella "la muy torpe", como él la trataba en sus desesperados pensamientos en una última defensa de su destruida autoestima, seguía intentando recoger las cáscaras sucias y viscosas con una sola mano, pero eran muchos fragmentos y resbalaban entre sus dedos al intentar tomarlos todos los trozos de una vez.

Akane dejó entonces un poco ofuscada la tarea de limpiar. Se llevó la mano al cabello sucio y pegajoso. Suavemente deslizó algunos mechones que colgaban molestos ordenándoselos por encima de la oreja. Las mejillas de la chica resplandecían con un poco de azúcar, las manchas de mantequilla adornaron la seriedad de su rostro concentrado. Los labios que se abrían ligeramente, sonrosados, pintados todavía con un poco de jarabe de frambuesa destacaban en la blancura que en su rostro la harina y la levadura le habían provocado.

Repentinamente los ojos que la observaban se olvidaron de lo que antes no podían evitar. Frambuesa, ¡frambuesa! Él se relamió intentando recordar ese dulce sabor. Inconsciente de lo que hacía su cuerpo, entreabrió sus propios labios y los movió ligeramente queriendo imitar cada susurro de la chica, como si deseara en su imaginación que sus bocas se amoldaran como una sola.

El emocionado observador se mordió los labios a mitad de su fantasía. Tenso como una roca hizo crujir los dientes. La situación estaba escapándosele de las manos y comenzó a sentirse un poco asustado de sus propios deseos que comenzaban a atropellar cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Akane dejó de entretenerse con su cabello. Depositó finalmente la bandeja con huevos en el piso y con ambas manos libres soltó la amarra de las cintas del delantal detrás de su cuello. Parecía estar incómoda porque la tela se había impregnado de algunos pegajosos ingredientes y tiraba su piel. Dejó caer la parte superior del delantal sobre sus piernas doblado en dos, sostenido únicamente ahora por la cinta que rodeaba apretando su cintura. Ella se pasó las manos por sus hombros y cuello masajeándolos, intentando relajarse, como si quisiera respirar un poco de aire antes de continuar. Las manchas de alimentos se veían por toda su piel desnuda hasta los brazos, pero era la oscura línea de vainilla la que vencía a todas las demás, descendiendo por el canal natural que formaban sus juveniles pechos hasta perderse en el centro del osado escote.

Se dio ánimo a sí misma empuñando las manos. Dejó de equilibrarse sobre las pantuflas y se sentó de manera correcta en el piso con las piernas dobladas, para pesar y lamento del desvergonzado observador que ya no podía ver ninguno de sus misterios.

Al inclinarse para recoger las cáscaras que fue depositando sobre el delantal, otro placer se rebeló a los fieles ojos que en secreto no la abandonaban, que rendidos a los deseos ya no tenían excusas para sus acciones.

¡Maldito escote! No la cubría en nada, siquiera se mantenía en su lugar al no llevar las cintas del vestido sobre los hombros. La tela se expandía y colgaba por debajo del pecho de la chica exponiéndose por completo a que esos voraces ojos hicieran presa de su coqueto sostén que hacía juego con las bragas; ojos cada vez más codiciosos y menos arrepentidos.

¿Por qué ella vestía algo así, acaso no pensaba en él y en lo que le provocaba? Desde ese ángulo privilegiado podía ver claramente el interior del vestido, y a ese par de hermosos montículos que colgaban apenas contenidos por el diminuto sostén. Podía también apreciar incluso la mancha de vainilla que había humedecido una de las copas del sostén. Se quedó paralizado observando la generosidad y la belleza de una juventud latente; Se balanceaban con firmeza ante cada respiro con que la chica se movía recogiendo los restos de las cáscaras del suelo. ¿Pechos planos? Pues bastante mal lo tenía ahora para poder recorrer ansioso toda la piel que brillaba desde el cuello hasta la sombría superficie en el interior del holgado escote.

No había todavía pasado lo peor para los masacrados nervios del que la espiaba. Cuando él notó como uno de los breteles que sostenían al sostén, colgando de los hombros de la chica, al perder tensión se soltó y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al borde del hombro, amenazando con resbalar de la misma manera que las cintas del vestido por culpa del continuo movimiento de los brazos. Esperó, esperó atento, y en lugar de volver a reclamarle a Akane en sus pensamientos por tanto descuido y con tanta hipocresía, rogó a que la fina cinta elástica perdiera su fuerza y siguiera deslizándose por el hombro. ¿Se había subyugado ya a su deseo de acosarla sin reparos de su conciencia? ¿Qué consciencia? Había sido tumbada por una perfecta llave, derrotada por la imagen de dos sabrosos senos que bailaba ante sus ojos brillando de azúcar y sudor. ¿Quería seguir mirándola como si fuera el infame de Happosai? ¡A quién quería engañar, claro que sí!

Pero se consoló con una diferencia: él no era como ese viejo libidinoso, ni mucho menos como todos esos pervertidos que pululaban en la escuela intentando fisgonear a cualquier chica con descaro. No, porque él sólo la codiciaba a ella, a una única mujer que además le pertenecía por derecho. Esa alma, ese corazón, ese cuerpo que comenzaba a encontrar tan interesante de mirar eran suyos. Toda ella le pertenecía. Así que estaba bien si la disfrutaba un poco aunque fuera de lejos…

Con tales excusas dejó de sentir cualquier atisbo de culpa. La palabra "derecho" y "mía" le daban vueltas en la cabeza como el deliro de un enfermo. ¿Y no era fiebre lo que tenía y que estaba nublando su buen juicio, y con ello todos sus antiguos miedos? Al concluir que espiarla en silencio no significaba ninguna culpa para él, lo hizo al momento sentir un profundo vacío, una enorme insatisfacción. Parecía que su cuerpo dolía queriendo transmitirle sus nuevos deseos, ahora víctima de una emoción distinta y más intensa a la que ya lo estaba atormentando. Y como una descarga eléctrica una peligrosa idea cruzó sus pensamientos provocándole otro escalofrío: ¿Sólo podía observarla, disfrutarla de lejos, en silencio? ¿Y si pudiera también tocarla?...

Su respiración se tornó entrecortada, le era imposible mantener el ritmo calmado que debía tener alguien de sus habilidades para mantenerse sigiloso. Al eliminar todo sentimiento de culpa, también destruyó la vergüenza. Se dejó envolver por sus más profundos deseos, reviviendo en la mente fantasías que sólo lo habían asaltado durante las noche y que jamás confesaría siquiera con su yo despierto, pasándose la punta de la lengua por sus labios secos con una mirada un poco atemorizante.

Más, más, un poco más, pensaba sin dejar de observarla ahora con otra actitud. En ese momento dejó de temer el ser descubierto, sino que por el contrario se sentía acechándola con autoridad, en un juego que se había inventado y le provocaba un ligero placer que lo ayudaba a calmar aquel deseo al que todavía era incapaz de ceder del todo. Sensación agradable que se manifestaba mucho más ante la idea de que se encontraban solos en casa.

Sólo un poco más que ella recogiera su brazo, era todo lo que faltaba. La cinta llegó al límite y comenzó lentamente a deslizarse por la redondez de ese bendito pequeño hombro. Una de las copas del sostén empezó a desprenderse de la piel ligeramente con cada movimiento, revelando por segundos una pequeña separación.

Ella, distraída, ajena a toda la tormenta que estaba provocando en un alma joven e inexperta que había arrastrado a la locura, seguía recogiendo las cáscaras susurrando una alegre melodía. El bretel cedió y cayó siguiendo el brazo de la chica hasta enredarse con la cinta del vestido sobre su codo.

También lo hizo la copa del sostén, menos flexible y de suave género, que cayó sobre la parte interna del escote empujándolo un poco más, ayudando a la gravedad que la dejaba al descubierto como un aliado del afiebrado observador.

¡Dos centímetros de infinito espacio! Y ella no lo notó, siguió moviéndose, balanceándose, recogiendo las cáscaras, tarareando, y aquel hermoso final virginal del firme seno, de un sonrosado más deleitoso que la frambuesa de sus labios, vibraba desprotegido con cada una de sus vacilaciones.

Akane se detuvo un momento pasándose el brazo por la frente. Había terminado. Cuando sintió un ligero cosquilleo muy incómodo en una zona llena de fragilidad. Con un escalofrío descubrió que se encontraba expuesta por el roce del borde de su sostén suelto contra la punta de uno de sus senos.

— ¡Ups! —Exclamó ingenua, un poco asustada, subiéndose y ajustando el bretel sobre su hombro y también la cinta del vestido, rápidamente en un arrebato de recato.

La chica se sintió avergonzada y los colores subieron a su rostro al imaginar lo terrible que sería haber sido descubierta en tan comprometedora situación. ¿Y si Ranma, con lo inoportuno que era, hubiese llegado a casa y la hubiera visto en ese momento? El intenso carmesí cubrió también sus orejas.

Un poco más calmada tras percatarse que seguía sola en casa, intentó sacudir la mente de tales ideas. ¿Por qué ahora no podía dejar de recordar aquél otro vergonzoso momento cuando lo conoció en el baño? Expuesta completamente ante él, y él también desnudo a sus ojos. Se dio de suaves palmadas en las mejillas, no podía entender que algo tan bobo le provocara pensar en eso, y lo que era peor, ya no con vergüenza como si fuera una cosa negativa; porque era malo, tenía que ser malo que ese pervertido la hubiera visto completamente desnuda. Sin embargo, ya no le importaba tanto y hasta le provocaba un inquietante cosquilleo en la piel; Ya no era una niña después de todo, sonrió con un poco de ingenua coquetería.

Todavía sintiendo un poco de ardor en la piel recogió cuidadosamente las puntas del delantal con las manos, usándolo para llevar los restos de las cáscaras de huevo. Y se dispuso a dar el primer paso en dirección del basurero.

Escuchó un coro de crujidos que la paralizó. ¡Ruido fatal! Chiquilla despistada que había olvidado la bandeja de huevos que dejó en el piso y con los cabellos erizados comprendió que la había aplastado. Mirándose los pies vio escurrir bajo su pantufla un charco de viscosas claras y yemas.

Tendría que agacharse para limpiar de nuevo. Todo de nuevo.

No adivinaba que los ojos de aquél que la miraba escondido resplandecieron de alegría suponiendo lo mismo que ella, y tanta era su dicha que poco le faltó para saltar de su escondite y besarla agradecido por su torpeza.

.

Otra vez frente a la mesa comenzó a partir los huevos golpeándolos en el borde de la fuente. Derramando la mitad del contenido sobre la mesa y tirando la mitad de las cáscaras dentro de la mezcla. Ni siquiera contó cuántos fue echando, los partió uno a uno hasta terminar la segunda bandeja que había sacado de la nevera tras la fatídica suerte de la primera.

Iba a batir otra vez cuando tuvo la sensación de que le faltaba algo importante y consultó la receta.

"Chocolate."

— ¡Chocolate! ¿Cómo voy a hacer un pastel de San Valentín sin chocolate? —exclamó con una mano mojada con clara de huevo sobre su mejilla.

"¿San Valentín?". De pronto un mar de dudas aplacó con crueldad la fiebre que antes poseía al que la espiaba en lo oculto, como si lo hubieran sumergido en una piscina de agua y hielo. ¿Para quién estaba preparando un pastel de San Valentón, ella, la chica que a él, el año anterior, apenas le había comprado un minúsculo chocolate en una tienda? De pronto otro tipo de calor comenzó a subir desde sus pies, y empuñó la mano con fuerza temblándole furiosamente. Los celos cegaron su entendimiento y se dispuso a dejar su escondite para enfrentarla. Si antes estaba asustado de que ella cocinara para él, ¡ahora estaba enfurecido de que ella cocinara para otro, y justo ahora que ella emanaba esa esencia tan enloquecedoramente femenina que únicamente debía a él pertenecerle!

Todo lo que quería saber era el nombre del imbécil al que debía asesinar con sus propias manos. Sin poder contenerse giró dispuesto a lanzar un golpe contra la pared.

Akane, ajena a tales dramas que su inocente comentario provocó en un alma insegura, había extraído de la nevera una decena de barras de chocolate y de regreso en la mesa comenzó a sacarlas de los envoltorios echándolas en una olla que había preparado con anterioridad.

—Espero que esta vez el idiota de Ranma me lo agradezca aunque sea un poco —gruñó, cuando los nervios y la vergüenza aumentaban su enojo—, ¡más le vale que no me haga ningún comentario desagradable si quiere seguir viviendo!... ¿Ah?

La chica giró otra vez hacia la puerta de la cocina, había escuchado algo similar a un golpe. Asustada dejó todo para correr y asomarse al pasillo de la casa. Miró en ambas direcciones y no encontró a nadie.

—Debo estar imaginando cosas —se dijo regresando a la cocina con un dedo en la frente, sin notar el agujero que un puñetazo había dejado en la pared.

Sobre ella, Ranma Saotome, aquél que la había espiado en secreto todo ese tiempo, se sostenía tensamente con brazos y piernas estiradas cerca del techo en una esquina de la pared.

—Era… ¡Era para mí! —jadeó susurrando suavemente para que ella no pudiera escucharlo. Cuando su palidez se transformó en un intenso rojo que coloró sus mejillas, con los ojos brillando de la emoción— Akane está cocinando un pastel de San Valentín para mí: ¡Yo soy ese imbécil! —Clamó lleno de felicidad con una estúpida sonrisa.

Ya no recordó que la palabra "Akane" y "cocinando" en la misma oración debían de provocarle terror y la urgente necesidad de huir a las montañas. Algo había cambiado en su interior tras el impacto y el alivio que sintió posterior a los breves segundos en que imaginó que ella, "su Akane", no ser "suya". Tanto miedo en tan compacto tiempo lo hizo incapaz de percibir cualquier otro tipo de temor. Con el cuerpo todavía temblando y sin fuerzas por el sufrimiento que acababa de vivir, limpiándose rápidamente los ojos, se asomó otra vez a la cocina espiándola.

Akane encendió la cocina y puso la olla con el chocolate al fuego para que se derritiera. Regresó a la mesa y comenzó a batir otra vez. Ya no lo hizo con tanta fuerza, al tener la fuente casi llena necesitaba cuidarse o lo tiraría todo. A pesar de ello igual comenzó a sembrar otra vez más de la preparación por toda la cocina. De vez en cuando se detenía para limpiarse las gotas que le cayeron en el rostro, pasarse las manos por el delantal, y seguir con la tarea del batido.

Aquél secreto observador, su prometido Ranma Saotome, seguía espiándola detenidamente. Tenía un renovado interés en ella, más desde la indirecta confesión de la chica. En Japón regalar un chocolate en el día de San Valentín podía tener muchos motivos diferentes: amistad, agradecimiento o una emocionante confesión de amor. Pero ni lo primero ni lo segundo cabían dentro del mensaje que un chocolate casero significaba. Esa chica era ambiciosa, de no ser capaz de preparar un simple chocolate se había arrojado a hacerle todo un pastel. Ella era osada, reconoció, sabía a lo que la chica se estaba exponiendo con semejante muestra, más si suponía que él podría llegarle decir alguna otra estupidez.

"¡Por supuesto que yo no haría algo tan…! ¿O sí…?"

Cerró los ojos y retirando el rostro del borde de la puerta descansó la espalda en la pared del pasillo. ¿Tan insensible era que podría volver a lastimar a Akane después del valiente esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo? De no haberla escuchado seguramente sí lo habría hecho. Cruzó los brazos, se veía complicado en extremo mezclándose la culpa y el deseo dentro de su pecho como la leche y la harina. No era posible que ella se le adelantara, él también necesitaba hacer algo por Akane o se sentiría un perdedor, ¡y Ranma Saotome nunca perdía! Se asomó otra vez, pero en lugar de buscar una solución a su dilema, tragó dificultosamente olvidándose de todo lo anterior dejando la boca entreabierta como un imbécil.

Volvía a fijarse en el pequeño cuerpo de Akane que le daba la espalda. Lentamente las preocupaciones lo abandonaron, una vez más sus ojos hipnotizados dibujaron completamente la silueta de la joven; Desde los pies la recorrió hasta la espalda, desde el cuello hasta la cabeza, de los hombros a los brazos y manos que movía con furiosa velocidad. Y ese maldito vestido, ¿cuánto más iba a torturarlo? Ella no había vuelto a colocarse el delantal sobre su pecho tras limpiar el piso, sino que lo dejó colgar doblado en dos delante de sus piernas. La cinta del delantal apretaba la cintura de la chica y recogía un poco más el vestido. Los movimientos que realizaba al batir provocaban que el borde del vestido se balanceara de un costado al otro con fuerza. Pronto tomó un ritmo constante al batir, provocando que el borde del vestido subiera y bajara con un balanceó metódico, bamboleante como el resto de su cuerpo, sincronizándose con el rápido vibrar de su corta melena. El ancho tan deseable de sus caderas topaba con la tela al levantarse haciendo que subiera más rápido, pero tardara más en bajar. Normalmente ella se habría reacomodado el vestido cada cierto tiempo al ir sintiendo un poco más de aire entre sus piernas. Pero no lo hacía, tan concentrada se encontraba que en su lugar se inclinó un poco más sobre la mesa doblando la cintura.

Ranma se agachó otra vez, inconsciente, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo su cuerpo mientras él sólo estaba preocupado de grabar cada segundo de esa imagen en su memoria. Volvió a colocar las manos en el piso y asomó toda la cabeza dentro de la cocina, después el resto del cuerpo, deslizándose con una osadía que nunca podría haber tenido en otro momento. Era la primera vez que estaba comportándose de esa manera, espiándola sin ninguna excusa aparente, con la pura intención de ser un pervertido tan auténtico como el que ella siempre lo acusaba ser. ¿Y qué si lo era, no es lo que ella siempre le decía? ¡Pues era su culpa entonces, de tanto metérselo a golpes en la cabeza se había convertido en uno!

Podía ver, desde ese ángulo, el tímido inicio de esas pequeñas bragas bajo el inquieto vestido, ¡y cómo lo había extrañado, el color lila lo tenía obsesionado! ¿Se estaría convirtiendo en un libidinoso como Happosai? Temió por un momento que sí fuera verdad, pero luego pensaba de nuevo que todo estaría bien si se trataba sólo de Akane. Él mismo ya no podía reconocerse en esa situación, como si todo el tiempo que vivió conteniendo sus deseos, ahora le cobraba haciéndolo comportarse de la manera más grosera.

Todo se debía a un ataque de impaciencia, ¿o de exceso de confianza por haberla escuchado confesar sus intenciones? ¡O simplemente porque sí era un pervertido después de todo! De no haber estado oculto habría reído de felicidad ante un sentimiento nuevo que lo liberaba.

Los riesgos que estaba tomando lo exponían a no tener ninguna excusa si Akane llegaba a girar en algún momento y lo encontraba gateando detrás de ella para mirar bajo su vestido. El joven se acercó a menos de un metro de su prometida, agazapado, alzando los ojos. ¿Y qué se preocupaba, no era su prometida acaso? Porfiaba como un crío malcriado con su conciencia, cada vez más débil, moribunda, a medida que la imagen de las piernas de Akane crecía ante él como dos torres maravillosas que embellecían cualquier paisaje. Y más era el área que podía ahora ver de la intimidad de la chica. La línea de la prenda subiendo por su trasero respingado, tan firme como el resto de ese femenino cuerpo que lo había trastornado hasta dejar de ser él mismo. Ese día definitivamente no era normal.

Tenía hambre de ella. Años esperando, ya no podía soportarlo más.

Cuando miró el trasero de Akane recordaba todas las veces en que se buscaba mil excusas sólo para tocárselo, y no sólo allí sino también sus piernas y… y todo su cuerpo. Cómo cuando quiso practicar en ella esa ancestral técnica China para deshacer la ira, o simplemente cada vez que la cogía en brazos, con prisas, haciéndole creer a ella que toda vez que ponía su mano en un lugar indebido había sido producto de la casualidad. Y sí que Akane se había dado cuenta de sus constantes roces porque en esas situaciones la descubría con su rostro sonrojado. Pero él sabía actuar bien, siempre era un accidente, rápido y sutil. Aunque ella podría haber reclamado de todos modos, haber estallado como lo hacía constantemente por motivos más pequeños, pero nunca lo hacía. ¿O sería que ella también lo deseaba?

— ¡El chocolate! —Clamó la chica dándose vuelta al recordar que tenía la olla puesta con lo más importante de su preparación.

Se quedó quieta un instante sintiéndose perpleja. Era como si hubiera percibido una sombra moverse tras ella. Se rió un poco nerviosa, estaba comenzando actuar como una paranoica y de seguro se debía a los nervios que la dominaban por lo del pastel. Si Ranma llegaba a descubrir lo que estaba haciendo… ¿Pero que no lo sabría de todos modos si se lo tenía que dar después? No había pensado en ese "pequeño" detalle. Suspiró profundamente, tendría que pensar en eso después pero ya había comenzado y no se detendría. Podría buscar una excusa para dárselo de manera indirecta, para que él no llegara a malinterpretarlo.

¿Pero cómo malinterpretar lo que sí estaba bien interpretado?

—Ah… —Akane sintió una fuerte jaqueca— Tengo que dárselo a Ranma, pero cómo lo voy a hacer sin que se lo tome a mal. Seguramente lo va a rechazar si sabe que yo lo cociné —decía mientras caminaba hacia la cocina—. Pero si no sabe que yo lo hice, ¿entonces de qué va a servir? Ay, Ranma, si tan sólo lo aceptaras con una sonrisa, yo… yo…

Ranma acurrucado bajo la mesa, donde se ocultó cuando giró alrededor de Akane, evitándola para salvar su preciosa vida, abrazaba las piernas meditando. Sumido en profunda tristeza. ¿Eso pensaba ella, que él lo arruinaría todo? A quién quería engañar, pensaba torciendo los labios con desagrado, si él ya tenía claro que de no haber estado oculto escuchando los sentimientos de Akane, seguramente lo habría hecho comportándose como un patán. Se sentía un insecto repugnante cuando todo ese rato estuvo interesado en acosarla como un maldito pervertido mientras que ella sólo guardaba los sentimientos más nobles hacia él. Otra vez se sentía como un demonio ante la pureza e ingenuidad de su angelical prometida.

Estaba decidido a cambiar las cosas.

Akane apagó el fuego y descuidada quiso coger la olla por el mango, olvidándose que se encontraba caliente. Dio un pequeño grito de dolor que provocó a Ranma darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra la mesa. Para fortuna de él, ella no vio la mesa saltar porque rápidamente corrió hacia el lavaplatos, dando el agua para meter la mano bajo el chorro frío. Pero la abrió con tanta fuerza que el chorro de agua rebotó en la pila de utensilios de cocina con que ya había llenado el lavaplatos, saltándole en el rostro, quedando empapada hasta la cintura.

Cuando consiguió cerrar la llave entre balbuceos de ahogada y gritos, ella destilaba agua por todo el cabello, el rostro y también el vestido.

—El pastel—se repitió como una autómata, sin emociones, agotada, con los brazos colgando a los costados y el delgado vestido transparentándose pegado a su piel.

Ranma no dijo nada, de brazos cruzados bajo la mesa parecía percibir la frustración de su prometida. No entendía el porqué no se daba por vencida si ya estaba claro que era la chica más torpe para cocinar de todo Japón.

Akane arrastró las pantuflas de regreso. Cogió la olla ahora con un guante de cocina y volvió a la mesa dejándola a un costado. Después se dirigió a una alacena donde sacó dos moldes para bizcochuelos. Uno era el que siempre usaba Kasumi, redondo y tradicional. El otro lo compró ella, era un cursi diseño con la silueta de un corazón.

Ranma alzó una ceja mirándola, a pesar que todo lo que veía de ella era la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. "Akane, ¿por qué no te rindes? Ya, déjalo, te harás daño", pensaba en una mezcla de preocupación por ella y también impaciencia.

Ella, agotada, dejó caer el molde redondo al piso provocando un escalofrío en el joven, y con el molde con forma de corazón colgando de la mano volvió a la mesa. Habría descubierto con mucha facilidad a su prometido de haber estado atenta, pero ya no tenía cabeza para nada más. Colocó el molde sobre la mesa de un golpe. Ranma la escuchó gimotear débilmente.

—P-Puedo hacerlo, es el pastel para Ranma. Yo puedo hacerlo.

El joven se mordió los labios. ¿Era para él, por eso insistía tanto? Intentando asomarse por el borde de la mesa bajo ella, la vio limpiarse los ojos con insistencia. En aquel instante, él decidió seguir escondido, no quería interrumpirla; ella debía luchar a su manera. Akane llenó el molde con la mezcla en la que se veían caer toda clase de ingredientes en grandes trozos y lo mezcló con un poco de chocolate derretido. Dejo otro tanto aparte para preparar la cubierta cuando lo sacara del horno. Apoyó ambas manos en la mesa mirando el pastel. Dentro del molde se veía bien, tenía la forma y los trozos de "algo" que flotaban sobre la mezcla no eran tan evidentes. Recuperó un poco su bonita sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta del horno que tenía encendido con anterioridad e introdujo el molde. Ajustó el temporizador de la cocina. El libro decía cuarenta minutos, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a quemar todo lo que metía allí, y tratándose de un día especial, no se podía equivocar, por lo que haría algo distinto.

—Sólo pondré veinte minutos, con la mitad del tiempo será imposible que se queme —recobró al instante su bien ánimo gracias a su brillante idea.

Ranma, al escucharla oculto bajo la mesa, se dio con la mano en el rostro.

— ¿Qué queda ahora? Veamos —releyó la receta—. Ya veo, tengo que preparar una crema para el relleno y otra de chocolate para la cubierta. Pero eso puede esperar hasta que esté listo el bizcocho —se sentó en una silla agotada.

El joven tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para no gritar por la sorpresa, cuando las rodillas de Akane quedaron justo frente a su rostro. La chica se inclinó sobre la superficie recostándose en los brazos, no le importaba ensuciarse más por culpa de todos los ingredientes con que había regado en la mesa, cuando ella ya se encontraba en peor estado. Bostezó por la pereza. Tanto era su agotamiento y también la desazón que intentaba disimular con alegría, que ni siquiera le importó estar sucia y empapada. Lentamente cerró los ojos.

Bajo la mesa Ranma se quedó estático. ¿Debía salir de su escondite, quedarse, irse, hablarle? Pero cuando fue a moverse recién se percató de la cómoda posición en la que se hallaba. Las piernas de Akane, frías por culpa del agua, rozaban su nariz. Otra vez comenzó a llenársele la boca de agua y tembló, una vez más era víctima de esa extraña fiebre que nublaba sus pensamientos. No comprendió en qué momento tenía su mano en alto, temblando, acercando los dedos lentamente a la rodilla de la chica. Consiguió tocarla suavemente. Ella no reaccionó, comprendió que se había quedado dormida. Sin poder contener el temblor siguió avanzando, acariciando suavemente la piel. Comenzó a subir la mano deslizándola por la parte superior de la pierna de Akane, sobándola lentamente, desde atrás hacia adelante, muy suavemente en que apenas la rozaba con la punta de los dedos. Poco a poco fue avanzando. En un rápido movimiento se acomodó cruzando sus propias piernas, acercándose un poco más para quedar más cómodo ante ella.

Levantó otra vez la mano, tragó con dificultad. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Si ella lo descubría ahora seguramente no llegaría con vida al día de San Valentín. Pero no podía detenerse, era una urgencia superior a todos sus deseos. Volvió a rozar el muslo de Akane con la yema de sus dedos. Esperó pacientemente, no quería asustarla. Al no percibir movimiento alguno la posó con mayor seguridad. La piel de Akane era suave al tacto, muy lisa, ella sabía cómo mantenerse en forma y hermosa. ¿Era tan extraño que la mitad de los idiotas de Nerima la quisieran de novia?

Pero ella era "su prometida", y de nadie más. Sólo a él le pertenecía el derecho de tocarla, aunque comprendiera dentro de esa parte casi apagada de su mente que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Avanzó un poco más subiendo la mano por la pierna de Akane, acercándose cada vez al final del largo camino. Topó con el borde del pequeño vestido. Estaba un poco húmedo todavía, pero no lo suficiente como para mojarlo. Retrocedió la mano, no quería seguir pero cuando la retiró sintió un dolor más intenso que la sed, una espantosa sensación de vacío en el interior de sus entrañas. Volvió a levantar la mano y para no avanzar, para engañarse a sí mismo y a su funesto deseo, y sólo tocó la otra rodilla de Akane. Pero el deseo fue el que lo engañó a él. Avanzó deslizando nuevamente los dedos por la indefensa pierna de su prometida.

Al llegar al final del muslo, realizando el mismo camino anterior, se detuvo. Retrocedió la mano un poco y comenzó a deslizarla por toda la pierna, desde la rodilla hasta el inicio del vestido. En un momento Akane murmuró acomodando la cabeza.

Ranma retrocedió por el suelo hasta la pared contra la que se apoyaba la mesa. Respiraba agitado, aterrado de lo que estaba él mismo haciendo más que de despertarla a ella. Espero a que ella se levantara de un salto y le diera con la mesa como bien merecido se lo tenía. Su rostro estaba encendido mezcla de la emoción que todavía lo dominaba y también de la vergüenza cuando recobró algo de la razón que creía había perdido eternamente. Sin embargo, Akane seguía dormida. La chica se acomodó en sus sueños cambiando la posición de la cabeza. Relajó las piernas y las separó un poco más.

Si estaba al fin consiguiendo un poco de control, lo que ahora tenía ante sus ojos lo liquidó mentalmente; Ni con un pesado mazo Akane podía noquearlo tan fuerte como lo hizo ahora sutilmente con un ligero movimiento de sus piernas. Gateó hasta ella otra vez, muy lentamente, pero con menos cuidado que antes. Estaba ansioso. Lentamente comenzó a frotarle la pierna, otra vez, pero ahora con más rapidez. Llegó hasta el vestido de Akane, el que se hundía bajo el peso del delantal formando una leve curva entre los muslos cubriendo con su sombra lo que se escondía con antipática insistencia de sus ojos. Alcanzaba a ver el inicio del excitante tono lila de las bragas…

Con los dedos comenzó a jugar con el borde del vestido, deslizando las uñas bajo la tela, primero un dedo, después el otro, lentamente avanzando y moviéndose con la mano de un lado a otro. En qué momento dejó de pensar con prudencia y su mano se fue acercando hacia el lado interior de los muslos, no lo sabía, lo único en lo que se mantenía concentrado siempre eran en acariciarlos con una suave y escalofriante insistencia.

Akane susurró suavemente dormida, sonrió como si sintiera cosquillas y encogió un poco los hombros. Ranma esperó a que se calmara, se acomodó un poco más cerca, con las pantorrillas de Akane casi tocando su pecho, respirando sobre la piel desnuda que tenía un extraño y a la vez delicioso aroma. Volvió a atacar, cada vez más cerca del final, deslizando sus dedos ansiosos, no sabiendo qué es lo que esperaba de todo eso. Acariciando el lado interior de las piernas de Akane. Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el vestido, empujando el borde ligeramente hacia arriba, como si no estuviera del todo convencido de lo que estaba haciendo. Comenzó a ver un poco más de aquella tela suave. De cerca era algo que le provocaba una sensación mucho más intensa que antes, cuando ya comenzaba a sentir que le dolía todo el cuerpo por la ansiedad. Su mano se deslizó por la parte más delicada del interior de la pierna de Akane. Sus dedos se estiraron más, uno poco más, con cada ir y venir de sus repetitivos y exasperantemente lentos movimientos. Estaba tan cerca, sólo a un par de centímetros de hacer algo que no sabía qué era. Pero que lo llamaba como el instinto de respirar.

¿Realmente se había convertido en un pervertido o algo mucho peor? Se mordió los labios, la culpa se mezclaba con el deseo, alimentaba el morbo de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en lugar de detenerlo, más sabiendo que algo malo había en sus acciones. No se podía contener por culpa de la excitación. Sería todo un desastre…

—Ranma… —murmuró la chica, dormida, en un extraño tono de voz. Cálida y ansiosa, que le provocó un escalofrío más intenso que los anteriores, para rematarlo, cuando la chica ahogó en sus sueños un suspiro profundo cómo jamás la había escuchado en su corta vida—. ¡Ranma!

Y se detuvo. Retrocedió rápidamente la mano con un movimiento brusco y se la mordió. Con una furia que sólo había sentido en los peores momentos contra aquellos enemigos a los que realmente había odiado. Como los que habían puesto a Akane en peligro. Su mano sangró pero no la soltó sintiendo el líquido caliente en su boca. Hasta que el dolor fue tan intenso que reemplazo todas sus otras sensaciones.

Ranma salió de debajo de la mesa. Con el rostro decaído. Silencioso, cogiéndose la mano que había envuelto con un pañuelo para cubrir la pequeña herida que él mismo se había provocado. Estaba bien que él fuera un imbécil la mitad del tiempo, y un idiota la segunda. Que la lastimara con sus palabras y bromas. Esas no eran más que boberías de un crío inmaduro y estúpido.

Pero lastimar seriamente a Akane era algo que no le perdonaría a nadie, mucho menos a él mismo. Toda la pasión que lo había enloquecido se tornó en profunda vergüenza. No quería verla, no más por lo menos durante ese día o se vería reflejado en los puros ojos de Akane como el peor de los monstruos. En el fondo, estaba asustado.

Terminó de tirar el nudo del pañuelo con la otra mano y los dientes. Suspiró pesadamente y arrastrando los pies se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Ranma…

Se tensó.

— ¿A-Akane? P-Puedo explicártelo, ¡yo no quería…! ¿Akane? Ah, sigues dormida.

Otra vez ella hablaba en sueños y él, frustrado, se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Mientras más veces ella siguiera repitiendo su nombre, más lo angustiaba. Cómo le gustaría que su prometida hubiera estado despierta desde el principio, quería recibir una paliza que lo hiciera sentir mucho mejor consigo mismo. Resignado avanzó hacia la puerta, tenía enormes deseos de refugiarse en su querido tejado.

—El pastel…

Se detuvo al escucharla. Era una boba, si supiera a la clase de pervertido a la que le estaba preparando un pastel de San Valentín, de seguro ni lo intentaría. No era digno de ella. Dio otro paso hacia la puerta.

—Ni siquiera lo probaste… bo… bo… bobo… —suspiró finalmente como si volviera a caer en un sueño profundo.

Apretó los dientes. Ésta vez sí conseguiría salir de la cocina. El aire allí lo estaba matando, impregnado del perfume de la chica que jamás percibió antes con tal intensidad como en ese momento en que sus sentidos parecían ser parte de la cruel broma que le estaban jugando. Tanto que la frustración de no poder mirarla para mantener la sangre fría era una dolorosa tortura. Seguía sintiendo punzadas en la mano que él mismo se había lastimado, pero ya ni la herida era capaz de sobrepasar las otras emociones que como una recaída, volvían más fuertes que antes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a pesar de la culpa que lo avergonzaba, volvía a sentir aquel deseo horrible? ¿Qué ya no tendría jamás control sobre sus emociones? Estaba aterrado ante la idea de hacerle daño a Akane.

—Lo intente… tanto…—la chica gimoteó en sus sueños y una pequeña lágrima rodó por su rostro.

Ranma la observó tiernamente, arrepentido. Ya no pudo evitar girar con la mano en la entrada para verla por última vez, y descubrió su llanto. Como si la chica pareciera ser víctima de una pesadilla y suavemente se mecía encogiendo sus hombros de vez en cuando. El joven apretó los dientes. La idea de quedarse lo asustaba junto con la venenosa emoción que tanto le disgustaba, volvía a debilitar sus piernas; pero la idea de salir al pasillo y abandonarla le provocó el mismo pesar que si se encontrara en peligro y él estuviera lejos sin poderla ayuda. ¿Qué hacer?

—Ranma… —insistió Akane, dormida, con la voz temblorosa, como si en realidad estuviera suplicándole algo en su sueño, cualquiera que éste fuera.

Ya no pudo más con la situación y abandonó la cocina.

.

Volvió a entrar en la cocina a los diez segundos. Con pasos rápido y firmes muy distintos a cuando antes se había alejado de ella tan débil y tembloroso, se dirigió directo a la silla donde Akane dormía deteniéndose a su lado.

—Akane, estoy aquí, boba. Deja de llorar, ¿quieres? —susurró en su oído con toda la ternura que sus nervios le permitieron. Pensaba despertarla, diciéndole que había llegado en ese momento con una gran excusa. La chica suspiró girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado y sonrió sin despertar. Él se asombró del sueño tan pesado de su prometida.

—Pastel —repitió la chiquilla, y se rió tontamente como si algo le hubiera hecho cosquillas cambiando completamente el ánimo en sus sueños.

—Estás obsesionada con tu estúpido pastel —pensó en voz alta—. Maldición, te prometo que me lo comeré todo cuando lo termines, ¿vale? Ahora deja de soñar idioteces.

—Quería… hacerlo… para ti… ni lo pro… baste.

¿De verdad estaba dormida? A Ranma el corazón dio un salto dentro de su pecho. Miró el desorden en que su prometida había convertido la cocina y después a ella, su bonita pero también desastrosa imagen. La recordó antes de la siesta, agotada, en el límite pero sin rendirse. Él ya no tenía lugar en su mente para bromas estúpidas y fuera de lugar. El remordimiento era mayor al orgullo que debía haber sentido al saber que ella hacía todo eso por él. El temporizador del horno marcada tres minutos para terminar.

Ranma se acercó al libro de recetas y miró la parte del relleno y la cubierta que a ella le quedaba por hacer. Movió los labios sin hacer ruido, como si estuviera leyendo las indicaciones. Inconsciente de lo que hacía mientras leía, su mano se posó en la espalda de Akane muy suavemente, como si quisiera acariciarla y protegerla a la vez.

El reloj del horno marcó dos minutos para acabar.

Al notar lo que hacía con su mano, la retiró aterrado y se recriminó a sí mismo. ¿Es que su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando, y confabulaba para tocar a Akane al primer descuido? Miró los labios color frambuesa de la chica y la pequeña mancha de jarabe que se deslizaba hacia su mejilla. Comenzó a sentir la saliva llenándole la boca. ¡Otra vez no!, pensó amargado por sus propias urgencias. Apoyó una mano sobre la mesa y acercó su rostro al de la dormida jovencita.

Un minuto para terminar, y sonaría la campanilla de la alarma del horno.

No pretendía besarla, claro que no, simplemente quería acercarse. Quería ver el rostro de Akane más cerca de lo que jamás pudo hacerlo, o no por el tiempo suficiente que le provocara el placer que ahora lo estaba llenando. La sintió respirar, el calor del aliento de la chica rozó sus labios y casi lo sintió entrar dentro de su propia boca entreabierta. Aquel extraño escalofrío lo sacudió más fuerte que antes.

Treinta segundos. Estaba casi terminado.

Sintió el roce de los labios de Akane, no en un beso, solamente un contacto casi casual, de su labio inferior sobre el de ella. Un pequeño toque nada más. Acomodándose volvió a apoyar la otra mano sobre la espalda de Akane, pero sin hacer ninguna fuerza. Rozándola apenas en una acción involuntaria la acarició desde el cuello hasta la nuca con la punta de sus dedos.

Veinte segundos.

Ella se movió y sus labios rozaron con más fuerza los de Ranma. No supo si ella volvió a murmurar algo en sus sueños o en realidad respondía por reflejo a lo que él estaba haciendo. Pero aquel leve movimiento provocó un roce más intenso entre sus labios. Él estaba estático, se dejó tocar por el movimiento de la boca de Akane no sabiendo qué hacer. Empuñó las manos. Estaba por ceder y arrojarse sobre ella dejando que su boca presionara a la de su prometida, ya no importándole ser descubierto.

Diez segundos.

—Por qué… —Susurró la dormida jovencita, rozando con más intensidad los labios de Ranma provocándole un exquisito cosquilleo que sintió hasta la punta de los dedos— no puedo… hacerlo bien.

Dos estrellas, nuevas lágrimas, resplandecieron en los ojos cerrados de Akane, justo delante de él. El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido arqueando las cejas.

Tres, dos, uno…

Ranma giró la perilla del reloj dándole veinte minutos más. De pie ante la cocina miró a su dormida prometida con una determinación que únicamente tenía ante un rival. Empuñó la mano e hizo sonar los nudillos. Para luego hacer un gesto de dolor susurrándose entre labios a sí mismo, recordándose que no debía hacer ruido.

.

Akane se acurrucó en la mesa más cómoda, arropada cariñosamente en la espalda con la camisa china de Ranma como si fuera una manta. En la esquina opuesta de la mesa el joven se había colocado sobre su ajustada camiseta un nuevo delantal de cocina que era de Kasumi; Ni el estampado de flores, ni los femeninos bordados del contorno, ni mucho menos el atemorizante color rosado cremoso podían detenerlo en ese momento de determinación valiente y viril. Dispuso sobre la mesa dos fuentes nuevas, una para el relleno y el otro para la cubierta del pastel. Trabajaría en ambas a la vez. Miró el libro de recetas que sostenía con las manos. Torció los labios sin perder la seriedad que dominaba todos sus actos.

"Alma de hielo". Se repetía furibundo cada vez que por accidente sus ojos se cruzaban con Akane y sentía otra vez aquel funesto deseo por tocar esos pequeños labios, necesidad que había nacido para no abandonarlo más por el resto de su vida.

Abriendo la puerta de la nevera realizó un rápido chequeo.

—Qué me dejaste que todavía pueda usar, Akane —habló solo mientras imaginaba que no tendría tiempo de ir a una tienda. Únicamente rogaba que ella no despertara en cualquier momento.

Sacó huevos, un poco de fruta en conserva, también manjar y una bolsa con nueces. No estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer porque tenía la mitad de lo que necesitaba y otra mitad de ingredientes que no iban en la receta. Con los brazos cargados dejó una caja de leche sobre su cabeza y cerrando la nevera con el talón regresó cuidadosamente a la mesa. Comenzó a partir los huevos, con ambas manos a la vez, una sobre cada fuente. Con un toque tan delicado en el borde de la fuente que apenas se escuchó. Con destreza de artista marcial separó la yema de la clara y vació el transparente fluido en el interior. Los batió rápidamente, pero con cuidado para no hacer ruido al golpear los bordes de la fuente. Siempre tenía los dientes apretados, más cuando requería alguna acción con fuerza en la que se tensaba entero para no romper el silencio.

Echó el azúcar y celebró que la consistencia comenzó a quedar cremosa. Era una crema muy sencilla, quizás no la adecuada, pero no le importó porque a lo menos sabría bien. La completo con trozos de fruta y un poco de jarabe de cereza. La probó con un dedo.

—Soy bueno —murmuró con seguridad.

—Tonto… —susurró la chica dormida.

Ranma se asustó, pero al notar que no había despertado dejó caer los hombros mirándola desconfiado.

— ¿Seguro que estás dormida, boba?

La cubierta tendría que hacerla con crema de chocolate, o algo que fuera como chocolate. El que Akane había derretido ya se estaba endureciendo dentro de la cacerola y parecía una pasta cremosa con fragmentos duros. Lo cogió todo y volcó en una base que mezcló con leche y huevos. Formó una pasta cremosa que no sabía tan mal, y por lo menos era oscura.

—Tengo la cubierta. ¡Adornos! Si dejo que ella adorne el pastel podría terminar mañana mascando vidrio molido —bromeó por decir algo, pero no pensaba en sus palabras cuando se movía con extrema seriedad rápidamente por la cocina.

El joven buscó rápidamente en la nevera una bandeja sellada con frutillas. Preparó otro poco de crema chantilly y con ella rellenó una manga de pastelería. Cómo agradecía que Kasumi siempre guardara los utensilios en el mismo lugar. Giró la cabeza hacia el horno, se sentía el sabroso aroma del bizcocho. Quizás Akane no lo hubiera hecho tan mal después de todo, intentó convencerse. Después de todo pasara lo que pasara, mañana él lo probaría y le diría que estaba bueno, la miró un momento y bajo su embrujo se corrigió, ¡le diría que estaba delicioso!

Faltaban cinco minutos para que el horno terminara. Dobló el delantal de Kasumi ocultándolo en una gaveta. Dejó las fuentes preparadas delante de la chica. La manga rellena de crema la colocó a un costado del codo de Akane, para que ella la notara al moverse. Los utensilios que había usado no los dejó en el lavaplatos, sino que tuvo la genial idea de esparcirlos todos en la mesa alrededor de ella. Iba a limpiar, pero pensó que debía tomar sus precauciones para que ella no llegara a sospechar, aunque estuviera hablando de la distraída de Akane no podía correr riesgos. Las cáscaras de huevo las tiró por todas partes, algunos fragmentos dejó caer dentro de la crema. La fruta en conserva que le había sobrado, la regó por la superficie y el jugo dentro de la lata lo derramó por el borde de la mesa hasta formar un pequeño charco en el piso. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Muy lentamente tomó su camisa china y la fue retirando de la espalda de Akane. Cuando la chica tembló ligeramente se sintió un poco incómodo con lo que hacía. Se vistió otra vez y mientras cerraba los botones la observó cómo no había podido permitírselo durante esos estresantes minutos. ¿Cuándo volvería a tener otra oportunidad de estar tan cerca de ella sin gritos, discusiones, golpes, interrupciones, manipulaciones o acusaciones y la mitad de Nerima entre ellos? Saber que lo vivido en ese día terminaría como un sueño le provocó una angustiante desazón. Ya ni su vergonzoso momento de debilidad lo recordaba como algo negativo, hasta podía sentir todavía ese cosquilleo que lo invitaba a tentar un poco más su suerte.

Se negó a sus deseos. Pero no a la oportunidad de seguir admirándola.

—Si te mantuvieras así de tranquila más a menudo —lamentó melancólico—. Akane, y si… y si me dejarás tocarte —confesó con el rostro enrojecido e inclinado, ocultando sus ojos tras los oscuros mechones.

Quizás algún día… El imaginar que en un futuro podría disfrutar de ella no era un consuelo. Horas atrás todavía era el mismo chico idiota que no pensaba en estas cosas. Toda su preocupación estaba en entrenar y en molestar a Akane. Sí, molestarla, era parte de sus tareas diarias, de su manera de decirle que existía en su mundo de manera insistente, pedante, tan infantil cómo únicamente él podía serlo.

El haberse dejado llevar por los deseos que antes sólo imaginaba en lo más secreto de su imaginación, había sido como un veneno para su corazón. Descubrió que su cuerpo podía sufrir un hambre superior a cuando quería comer, que cinco minutos con ese dolor eran peores que los días que pasó sin probar alimento durante los viajes que hizo en sus años de entrenamiento. Que el frío que sentía al retirar la mano de la piel tan frágil de su prometida dolía más que la nieve de las montañas donde había acampado. Al darle la espalda para dejarla sola, sentía una soledad que sólo consiguió calmar cuando giró el rostro para mirarla otra vez.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, ¿qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? ¿Ya no podría jamás volver a ser el mismo de antes sólo porque había descubierto en Akane lo que significaba el deseo de un hombre? Había escuchado de sus compañeros de clases, pero jamás le dio importancia a esas tonterías, ¿qué gracia tenía ver una idiota revista o una película cuando chicas hermosas se abrazaban a él constantemente? Era humillante, no tenía gracia alguna, a él no le importaban esas cosas, era molesto, incómodo y vergonzoso. Él era un artista marcial, entrenado para dominar su cuerpo en todo momento. Control y disciplina eran sus metas, perfección, superioridad por sobre todos y sobre sí mismo buscando traspasar los límites.

Más alto y cerca del cielo, más dolorosa era la caída. Él, que nunca había sufrido los males del deseo, ahora padecía como ningún otro por culpa de tan terrible enfermedad de la juventud que le cortaba la respiración de sólo recordar lo que había visto y tocado ese día. Aumentaba la angustia que dolía al tener que retirarse. Ella seguiría igual, siendo la misma de siempre, ignorando sus sentimientos que lo volvían loco. Saberlo le provocaba una extraña especie de soledad.

Pero él viviría conteniéndose, asustado de sus propias acciones, temiendo de lo que pudiera hacer la próxima vez que se encontrara en la habitación de su prometida. Ahora comprendía el miedo que las hermanas de Akane le tenían a dejarla sola en casa con él como si fuera un tipo de enemigo; los consejos para protegerse, las armas que le dejaron a su alcance. Incluso Kasumi le había regalado un nuevo bastón de Hockey a Akane, sólo para ese fin de semana, diciéndole que lo mantuviera en todo momento a él a raya. Le parecía una broma con que las hermanas de Akane se burlaban, porque "a él no le interesaba una chica tan fea como Akane". Qué gracioso, rió entre dientes, al pensar en el escalofrío que ahora sufría cuando la miraba dormir.

¿Pero y si ella le permitía tocarla, sería algo malo?

Casi dio una risotada que alcanzó a contener, debía estar delirando.

Pensó que no tendría más opción que acostumbrarse a su maldición cuando tuvieran que quedarse solos otra vez en casa, o temía hacer algo que realmente la hiciera enfurecer para siempre.

Ranma vaciló, por un momento tuvo la intención de volver a jugar con los labios de Akane. Dudó, sería una última vez y prometía nunca más aprovecharse de ella. Dio un paso de regreso a la mesa cuando escuchó el timbre del reloj del horno.

.

Akane tuvo muchas dificultades para despertar. No por nada apenas había pegado un ojo durante la noche preocupada por lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente. El pastel de chocolate era la menor sus preocupaciones, lo más difícil sería dárselo a Ranma.

Esperaba a que Ranma no fuera a malinterpretarla y creyera que ella estaba confesando sus sentimientos o algo, porque si llegaba a burlarse de ella otra vez, seguramente lo…

¡Pero si por el contrario no consideraba sus honestos sentimientos y volvía a mentir ocultando los suyos lo mataría! ¿Cuántas oportunidades le estaba dando ya para que pudiera armarse de valor y decirlo de una buena vez? ¡Estúpido cobarde!

Se detuvo enderezando la espalda con las manos sobre las piernas juntas meditando calmadamente en ambas opciones. Para contener sus ganas de reír al caer en cuenta que no le estaba dejando ninguna opción saludable a su pobre prometido. Era una tonta, estaba tan asustada como seguramente lo debía estar Ranma, temiendo no ser correspondida, lo que a veces la deprimía. ¿Pero él no le había confesado en Jusenkyo que la amaba, no se lo decía cada día con sus gestos, cada vez más evidentes y continuos? Aunque el muy idiota se había desdicho cuando se vio presionado a la primera oportunidad, eso la hacía temer que necesitaría un gran empujón para que se decidiera de una buena vez, aunque no imaginaba lo que pudiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle valor a actuar.

Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la mesa con el rostro hundido entre los brazos.

Sabía que él la amaba, tanto como ella a él. No había manera de negarlo. Pero temía al rechazo porque él era un idiota, miedoso y mentiroso cuando se sentía acorralado.

—Ranma, ¿algún día podrás hacerlo? ¿Quizás mañana?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín recordando el nuboso sueño que comenzaba ya a olvidar. Eran tan dulce, si pudiera conservarlo para siempre o hacerlo realidad sería feliz. Acarició sus labios con un dedo. Si tan sólo él fuera lo suficientemente osado como el Ranma de sus sueños que le robó un beso. No, él jamás haría algo así. Luego recordó otras imágenes de su sueño y su rubor fue intenso. Se enderezó en la silla y se dio de palmadas en el rostro.

—Tonta, tonta, no pienses en eso —sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. Siempre que tenía ésa clase de sueños con Ranma terminaba comportándose como una idiota cerca de él. Era incómodo. Frustrada descanso la mejilla en una de sus manos. ¿Estaría convirtiéndose ella en una pervertida? Movió las piernas y se sintió un poco molesta. Después al notar lo que era se avergonzó, pues percibió una ligera humedad en sus bragas. Otra vez lo mismo por tener esa clase de sueños con él. Estaba incómoda y todo por culpa de ese tonto aunque se tratase de una fantasía.

—Ay… ¿Qué me está pasando hoy?

Se frotó con fuerza los ojos.

—Ya, basta de tonterías, Akane, tienes que terminar ese pastel… ¡El pastel!

Recién recordó el bizcochuelo que había dejado en el horno. Medio dormida había escuchado antes la campanilla de la alarma, pero su despertar fue tan aletargado que se había olvidado por completo y quizás se volvió a dormir. Cogió un guante de cocina y fue directo a apagarlo rogando porque no hubiese pasado mucho tiempo.

— ¡Oh! Está apagado. ¿Por qué? Si yo lo dejé encendido, ¿o no?

Abrió la puerta del horno y el calor la sofocó. Sí que lo había encendido antes. Ahora su duda era cuando lo había apagado. Sacó el molde caliente con el bizcocho y lo llevó hasta la mesa dejándolo sobre una bandeja. Con un paño de cocina y el guante en la otra mano sacó el molde y descubrió, para su gran asombro, que se encontraba entero. Tenía la forma de corazón que tanto anhelaba, no estaba crudo y tampoco parecía quemado. ¡Estaba perfecto! Bueno, de no ser por aquellos ingredientes que se asomaban sobre la superficie del biscocho deformándolo; ¡Pero estaba casi perfecto!

Sacudió sus manos con alegría. La siesta y la victoria le devolvieron todo el buen ánimo. Debía preparar ahora un relleno y la cubierta de chocolate…

— ¿Y qué es esto?

Parpadeó confundida al descubrir sobre la mesa las fuentes con crema ya preparada. Metió un dedo en la crema del relleno y se la llevó a la boca. Estaba dulce, no tan buena pero dulce. Las dudas aumentaron y rápidamente giró el rostro hacia atrás, después hacia la puerta como queriendo atrapar a alguien.

—Qué extraño —se cruzó de brazos con un dedo en el mentón, dando una desconfiada mirada hacia la puerta, para agregar en voz alta—, me parece haber escuchado a un "gato" en el jardín.

Esperó unos segundos. Siguió esperando. No escuchó nada anormal y su certeza se convirtió en confusión.

—Oh, habría jurado que quizás él... ¿Entonces yo hice todo esto? ¿Cuándo? Tal vez pude terminarlo antes de haberme quedado dormida. Pero no recuerdo nada —volvió a probar la crema intentando disipar sus dudas, y sintió una cáscara de huevo entre los dientes. Los ojos de la chica resplandecieron, dio un salto de felicidad con las manos en alto—. ¡Sí! Sí la preparé yo, y me quedó estupenda.

Oculto en el pasillo a un costado de la puerta de la cocina, Ranma se encontraba acurrucado. Temblaba furiosamente mordiendo el borde de su camisa para no gritar, acudiendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no moverse ni hacer ruido, tras haber escuchado aquella maldita palabra: "gato".

.

Akane con renovadas energías se dispuso a terminar el pastel. Si podía haber preparado una crema tan dulce sin siquiera darse cuenta, entonces había mejorado mucho más de lo que ella misma imaginaba. La confianza alimentó su entusiasmo y rápidamente cogió un cuchillo para partir el bizcocho en dos. Lo deslizó lentamente por el centro de manera horizontal, colocando la otra mano encima del bizcocho para sostenerlo. Con tanta fuerza que no se percato que lo estaba aplastando. Sudaba como si estuviera realizando una tarea peligrosa. El cuchillo comenzó a perder el rumbo, bajo y subió hasta dejar una pronunciada curva. Akane intentó levantar la mitad superior, pero se desmoronó en sus manos.

Preocupada intentó armarla en otra bandeja juntando los trozos.

—Bueno, no es para tanto, con la cubierta no se dará ni cuenta —intentó reír un poco nerviosa.

Cogió la fuente con el relleno. Sin cuidado la giró sobre el bizcocho derramando una montaña de crema y fruta picada que se desparramó por los bordes más allá de la bandeja. Akane mostró los dientes cuando se percató recién que se había sobrepasado con la cantidad. Con un dedo en los labios intentó caminar hacia un lado de la cocina un poco perdida, después hacia el otro. Para darse un golpe en la frente al descubrir que ya tenía una cuchara en la mesa esperándola para ser utilizada. Intentó esparcir la crema por sobre el bizcocho de manera uniforme, pero seguía siendo mucha y se esparcía por toda la mesa. Desesperada intentaba que no cayera mucho, usaba la mano también además de la cuchara. Se chupaba los dedos constantemente al ensuciarse, se manchaba también los labios y las mejillas. Y tenía un copo de crema en la punta de la nariz. Conseguía detener la crema por un lado, se quejaba cuando se desparramaba por el otro. Se pasó la mano por la frente agotada pintando de cremoso blanco sus mechones, sin perder la concentración en la tarea.

Al final consiguió mantener algo de relleno sobre el bizcocho, y limpió alrededor de la bandeja el sobrante empujando la crema con las manos. Se limpió las manos en el delantal y en la parte de atrás de su corto vestido distraídamente.

—Ahora a cubrirlo —trató de levantar la otra mitad del bizcocho olvidándose que estaba desarmado y volvió a caer en trozos sobre la mesa—. Ay, Akane, si serás una tonta —se recriminó a sí misma enfadada. Comenzó a colocar trozo por trozo sobre la crema del relleno intentando armar otra vez la mitad superior del pastel como si fuera un rompecabezas.

Indecisa giraba los trozos sobre la crema provocando un desastre, nada encajó como debía y a la fuerza presionó los trozos de bizcocho intentando darle la forma de corazón de la mitad inferior. La aplastó con las manos cuando lo creyó a lo menos aceptable y la crema se esparció por los costados y las uniones de los trozos. Impaciente usó las manos para limpiar el exceso y volvió a limpiarse en su ya cremoso vestido olvidándose que el delantal ya no le cubría la mirad superior del cuerpo, esparciéndose la crema desde el escote hasta la cintura. Cuando sintió la humedad sobre su piel es que se miró a sí misma y lo que había hecho. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse, más le importaba el pastel de Ranma.

Derramó sobre el pastel la crema con chocolate que usaría de cobertura, de un color oscuro y vigoroso, sacudió la fuente con ambas manos hasta que cayó la última gota. Con una espátula pequeña comenzó a esparcirla por encima del pastel y las disparejas paredes dejando una capa gruesa que sobrepasaba la bandeja. En todo momento murmuraba ofuscada por lo difícil que le era mantener la forma, cada vez que cubría una parte en su impaciencia raspaba la crema de otra. Desarmó una esquina del pastel con su fuerza y a pequeños golpes la intentó devolver sin mucho éxito.

Al final terminó otra vez usando las manos para darle forma manchándoselas completamente, al igual que su vestido que usaba como un paño para limpiarse en todo momento, y que de tan corto ya que era se le estaban acabando los lugares para pasar las manos porque donde no sintiera la tela humedecida con crema. Así manchó el borde sobre sus piernas, el delantal que colgaba doblado, su cintura por detrás, la escasa tela que quedaba entre el escote y su cintura. Ya no se sabía si había echado más crema en el pastel que sobre ella misma, completamente teñida de espumosa sustancia blanca y negra.

Posó las manos en la cintura y levantó los hombros orgullosa. ¡Había terminado!

La forma de corazón se había desdibujado ligeramente, la crema se amontonaba en un lado y escaseaba del otro, La superficie del biscocho era irregular e inclinada amenazaba con deslizarse hacia un costado. Había usado la manga con crema chantilly para dibujarle un borde ondulado que se pasaba a veces hasta la bandeja y en otra se doblaba hacia el interior, pero era lo que más forma de corazón le daba de toda la obra. Puso tres puntitos de crema en el centro, en realidad no estaban en el centro aunque lo intentó, y sobre ellos tres frutillas, aunque una cayó de lado.

—Lo hice, ¡lo hice! Mi primer pastel de San Valentín. ¡Y lo hice yo sola!

Ranma del otro lado de la pared se asomaba observándola sorprendido.

—Consiguió armarlo, de verdad lo hizo —murmuró asombrado, pero con un ligero temblor de orgullo en su voz, como si la victoria fuera de ambos. Después de todo sí lo era, que la crema había sido su obra.

La alegría de Akane se disipó rápidamente recobrando la calma. Con las manos juntas sobre su pecho guardó silencio, y una inesperada quietud. Ranma lo notó y se asomó un poco más observándola mejor. ¿Qué le sucedía ahora, pasó algo malo, estaba triste? La impaciencia lo estaba matando cuando ella se negaba a hablar.

Akane miraba el pastel. La luz del sol que entraba por la pequeña ventana de la cocina la rodeó en ese momento. La chica de pie ante una mesa convertida en una zona de guerra, con las manos cogidas invadida por una gran timidez, y un pastel tan inclinado como la famosa torre de Piza. El joven se quedó perplejo olvidándose de sus temores asomando casi toda la cabeza dentro de la cocina para verla mejor, aquella imagen le pareció extraña; no diría conmovedora porque él era un hombre, y los hombres no tenían esa clase de cursis sentimientos. Pero algo en todo el cuadro le impidió pensar y despreocupado se quedó prendado de ella.

Era la emoción de la joven Tendo lo que la envolvía de aquella quietud. Ya no era el haber terminado el pastel en lo que pensaba, sino en lo que vendría después, la razón del mismo.

—Ranma, ¿aceptarás mi pastel de San Valentín?

Para ella no sería un simple chocolate de amistad, o agradecimiento, menos sólo por cumplir con un deber por el compromiso. Tampoco esperaba que el torpe de su prometido lo comprendiera, hacerse ilusiones sería en vano, hasta se imaginaba que en el peor de los casos se burlaría de ella y tendría que golpearlo. Sin embargo, ese pastel era la única manera en que tenía para confesar sus sentimientos, porque debió reconocer que así como lo acusaba a él, ella también era una cobarde incapaz de usar las palabras.

Reclamó muchas veces el que Ranma se desdijera de su confesión por culpa del miedo. Lo culpó. ¿Pero no era mejor que ella, la que nunca había sido capaz de decir esas simples palabras en primer lugar? No quería esperar a que Ranma estuviera casi muerto, como le sucedió a ella, para hacer lo mismo. Le diría lo que sentía, de verdad no importando si él rechazaba comérselo; ella le diría todo lo que guardaba en su corazón. No dejaría pasar otro día.

Tomó con mucho cariño la bandeja levantando el pastel sobre sus manos. Tenía que ocultarlo muy bien en la nevera, quizás detrás de las cosas que el odiaba comer. El día siguiente sería San Valentín y por una vez agradeció el que su familia los dejara solos en otro evidente plan para que algo sucediera entre ellos. Lo acercó a su rostro examinándolo como el platillo más bonito que hubiera visto en su vida.

Era un pastel feo, mal terminado, chueco, imperfecto, maltratado, torpe, deformado, tonto, pequeño, dulce por dentro, parchado, pero entero; al final de todo lo que había pasado, seguía entero. Ese pastel de chocolate era la viva imagen de sus sentimientos. Ese pensamiento la conmovió provocándole su silencio. Y mañana esos sentimientos se los entregaría a Ranma. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? Todavía podía soñar un poco con que ésta vez sí sería diferente. Tanto era el miedo que ahora la conmocionaba que sus piernas temblaban.

¿Qué dirá él?

Taciturna giró dirigiéndose a la nevera. Ranma retrocedió tarde ocultándose tras la pared, por poco habría sido descubierto de no ser por la distracción de la joven que no miraba por donde estaba caminando. Cuando la pantufla de Akane pisó el charco de jugo de fruta que antes Ranma había derramado en el piso.

Ranma apoyó la cabeza en la pared y el rostro alzado, también pensaba sintiendo una extraña emoción que se mezclaba a los reavivados deseos que antes había padecido. Cuando escuchó un grito, seguido el ruido de la bandeja rebotando y rodando por el piso hasta salir de la cocina delante de sus ojos y detenerse en la pared opuesta. Si no hubiera estado tan distraído, si no le hubiese quitado los ojos de encima…

— ¡Akane!

Entró en la cocina con tanto ímpetu que casi resbaló en el piso sucio con polvos de hornear. Se detuvo bruscamente, quieto, sin poder articular ninguna palabra. De pie se encontraba ante ella.

Akane, sentada en el piso con las piernas ligeramente dobladas, el vestido arrugado y un poco recogido, las manos a los costados sobre el suelo y el rostro inclinado. El pastel de chocolate que tanto le costó hacer había caído sobre su cabeza y hecho pedazos desde su cabello, hasta los hombros, desde su pecho hasta la cintura, esparcido como sus ilusiones por todo el piso a su alrededor. La chica no hizo ningún comentario, sólo se quedó allí, quieta, con el rostro inclinado.

—A-Akane —Ranma se inclinó doblando las piernas ante ella—, ¿estás bien, no te golpeaste…?

—Estoy bien —respondió con un susurro, sin emoción, sin enfado, sólo habló con la voz apagada.

—Eh, pues, qué bueno, porque yo acabo de llegar a casa —intentó inventar una excusa que no iba a lugar, con su acostumbrada estupidez que lo invadía en los momentos más importantes—, y te escuché… gritar.

Ella asintió. No dijo nada más.

— ¿E-Estabas cocinando?

Volvió a asentir.

—Oh… ya veo. ¿Y-Y te caíste, verdad?

La chica asintió.

—Eh… bien, ¿quieres que te ayude a levantarte?

Asintió otra vez.

Ranma se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano, que ella aceptó. Esa sola acción le provocó más preocupaciones al joven que no esperaba tanta sumisión. Tiró delicadamente de la mano de su prometida ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—La cocina está hecha un desastre —intentó reír, era una broma y quería relajar el tenso ambiente.

Ella retiró su mano tirándola bruscamente de entre los dedos del joven. Ranma no sabía cómo seguir esa conversación. Para ambos la situación era tensa, y más para él que no sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. ¿Bromear con ella, provocarla, decirle la verdad y que los sabía todo? Sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si las palabras que intentara decir fueran tan pegajosas como la crema que cubría el cuerpo de su prometida. Se sentía mal, no sabía exactamente por qué, triste y abatido. Quizás ella sentía lo mismo que él.

—Akane, mira…

—No te preocupes —ella volvió a hablar. Levantó el rostro y sonreía tan calmada como si nada hubiera sucedido—, fue sólo un accidente. Ranma, no me mires así, parece que hubiera muerto alguien.

La repentina alegría de Akane lo sorprendió, y no de una manera alegre.

—Pero tú, el pastel, estabas…

— ¿Pastel? Oh, eso. Sí, intentaba hacer algo diferente para la noche, es todo —Akane actuaba con naturalidad, aunque el cristalino resplandor de sus ojos vibraba ligeramente como el temblor que intentaba contener en sus labios—. Pero ya ves, lo volví a hacer. No prestaba atención y me caí. Supongo que tendré que limpiar, y que compraremos algo para comer después…

—Akane, ¿segura que estás bien?

— ¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? Fue una simple caída, no me voy a lastimar por algo así.

—Pero tu pastel.

— ¡Ya te dije que no tenía ninguna importancia! —Gritó violentamente haciéndolo retroceder, dejando de sonreír. La estúpida insistencia de Ranma se lo hacía todo más difícil cuando intentaba contenerse.

Ranma también dejó de fingir una tonta sonrisa y su rostro se endureció peligrosamente. ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más honesta? Lo hizo recordar el día en que Ryoga le cortó el cabello por accidente, y terminaron en la consulta del doctor Tofu. ¿Sería igual, ella se guardaría todo e iría a llorar en el hombro de otro? ¿Por qué no confiaba más en él? De pronto la frustración se convirtió en ira, los recuerdos torcieron la decepción en furia y celos. ¡Celos!

—Akane —habló duramente, en un tono que ella no merecía ni necesitaba en ese momento perturbándola—, ¿para quién era el pastel? ¿Era para mí?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? No seas tan egocéntrico, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo…

— ¿Era para mí? —insistió levantando la voz. Quería que ella lo dijera de una vez por todas.

—Estás delirando, ni que quisiera hacerte un pastel de San Valentín.

—Así que sí era para mí.

Ella se turbó, empuñó las manos y por reflejo le lanzó un puñetazo que el joven, para su rabia, evitó sin esfuerzo.

—Dímelo.

— ¡No! —Ella quiso salir de la cocina pero él se cruzó antes que pudiera dar el primer paso. Sin rendirse dio un segundo paso para pasar por el otro lado de Ranma.

Él la detuvo dando un fuerte manotazo en la mesa, estirando el brazo delante de ella como una barrera. Akane por un momento dejó de estar enojada, esa actitud de Ranma la sorprendió y asustó un poco, lo que enfrió peligrosamente el tono de sus palabras:

—Déjame pasar.

—No hasta que me lo digas.

— ¿Decirte qué, idiota?

—Que preparaste un pastel de San Valentín para mí.

— ¡Sí, eso hacía, te preparaba un bonito pastel de San Valentín únicamente para que te burles en mi cara de lo tonta que fui!

—Yo no iba a hacer eso…

—Y me dirías lo horrible que me quedó, lo quemado que estaba, te reirías de la forma que tenía.

—Akane, escúchame.

—Oh, y hasta huirías para no probarlo. ¿Para qué esforzarse si tienes otras lindas prometidas que te harán decenas de chocolates y pasteles el día de mañana? ¿Para qué probar el asqueroso pastel de Akane?

—No he dicho eso…

—Pero lo harás, siempre lo haces. ¿No es así?

—Para, Akane.

— ¡Deberías estar feliz que lo arruiné otra vez y no tendrás que sacrificarte para comértelo!

— ¡Akane!

— ¡Déjame salir!

— ¡No, chica estúpida, hasta que me escuches!

— ¿Para qué? —Akane ya no sonreía, ni gritaba, sus lagrimas bañaban su rostro hasta el punto que Ranma tembló asustado al verla—, ¿te reirás de mí, te jactarás de que la estúpida Akane también está enamorada de ti? Porque si lo hiciera yo no pienso desdecirme como tú lo hiciste.

—Yo no… bueno sí, pero yo… no entiendes.

—Basta, ya basta, por favor, Ranma, no me humilles más. Ya lo sabes, era para ti, ¿contento ahora? Ríete todo lo que quieras, que yo no…

Ranma no la dejó terminar, cogiéndola por los brazos la atrajo hacia su cuerpo de manera brusca, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que el rosto de Akane se hundió en la camisa de su prometido.

— ¿Me quieres dejar hablar?

Akane se resistió, quiso apartarse, pero el luchó por retenerla y no la dejó moverse rodeándola con los brazos por la cintura y la espalda, sosteniendo con una de sus manos la cabeza de la joven contra su pecho.

—No quiero oírte.

—Estás enojada conmigo y todavía no he dicho nada.

—Lo harás.

— ¿Y por qué estás tan segura?

—Porque cada vez que creo que puedes decir algo amable siempre te terminas burlando de mí.

—Eso no es verdad. Eres tú la que termina golpeándome y no me da la oportunidad de decir nada.

—Mientes, eres tú el que no me escucha y sale corriendo detrás de tus otras prometidas a la primera oportunidad.

— ¡Deja de decir idioteces! Eres tú la que cuando quiere hablar busca a cualquier otro imbécil al que sí tratas bien antes que decírmelo a mí.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues no soy yo la que se burla de mis platillos, ¿sabes cuánto me he esforzado por aprender? Pero siempre me humillas y me recuerdas lo mal que lo hago.

— ¡Pero tú…! Tú…

—Además que no fui yo la que se desdijo después de haberme dicho que me amabas.

— ¡Por lo menos lo dije una vez! ¿Y qué has hecho tú, ah?

— ¡Te hice un pastel!… que acabo de arruinar —perdiendo todas las energías la chica se rindió, sus brazos rodearon la espalda de Ranma y sus manos se cogieron de la camisa estrujándola con fuerza, ocultando su rostro de él. Ranma sintió la humedad de las lágrimas de Akane que ella intentó ocultar sobre su pecho—. ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? No quiero seguir con esto, no quiero discutir.

Ranma relajó la fuerza de sus brazos, pero no la soltó.

—Yo también lo arruiné, cuando te dije que no era verdad.

—Ranma… ¿es verdad lo que me dijiste en Jusenkyo?

El joven dudó. ¿Quería que se declarara en ese momento? ¡Y claro que lo iba a hacer! Abrió los labios, los cerró. Lo intentó otra vez, murmuró un par de ruidos ininteligibles, los cerró de nuevo. Mientras más eran sus dudas, menos fuerza tenía en los brazos. Akane dejó de esperarlo, se apartó de su cuerpo lentamente, se pasó la mano por los ojos para que no viera sus lágrimas. Se alejó separando los brazos de Ranma, dándole la espalda.

—Gracias por preocuparte —otra vez era la Akane apática, sin chispa, que tanto le dolía ver—, estaré bien. Sé que no quieres decirlo, no te esfuerces. Fui yo la que interpreté mal las cosas. Ya no te molestaré más…

Ranma abrió los ojos asustado. Eso no podía estar sucediendo. ¿Por qué no podía decir un par de palabras sin tener que temblar? Ya sabía que ella lo amaba, ¿o no lo sabía? ¡Ella se lo acababa de decir! ¿Por qué dudaba entonces? ¿A qué le tenía miedo?

Akane dio un paso hacia la salida, después otro, deslizó sus dedos por la mesa hasta que estos cayeron por el borde. Ranma tenía que decir algo, lo sabía, pero era incapaz de hacerlo de esa manera. ¿Por qué lo presionaban tanto? No era sencillo hacerlo. Por un momento vio que Akane se alejaba y se imaginó que si no lo arreglaba ahora habría un quiebre para siempre en su corazón. ¡Era una situación de vida o muerte!

Se adelantó cogiéndola por el brazo.

—Ranma, ya te dije que…

—No me has dejado responder.

La chica volvió a sentir que la vida regresaba a su cuerpo, pero no se volvió. Sólo espero en silencio intentando no dejarse llevar otra vez por la esperanza. ¿Él lo haría, finalmente lo haría? No quería creerlo.

—Akane, yo…

—Tú…

— ¡Quiero tu chocolate!

— ¿Ah? —Akane casi se fue al piso. Giró encarándolo enfada—, ¿qué dijiste?

—Que quiero comerme un pastel de chocolate que tú me hagas.

—Pero ya no hay pastel, ¿qué no ves? Ay, Ranma, ¡cómo puedes ser tan goloso! ¿Ni siquiera te importan mis sentimientos y ya estás pensando en la comida?

—Tú eres la tonta que no me está entendiendo. Te dije que quiero comerme tú pastel. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—No, no lo entiendo. ¿Pretendes que me ponga a cocinar de nuevo sólo para ti, en este momento, a estas horas? Deja de bromear conmigo.

—Que no estoy bromeando. Eres increíble, no puedes ser tan densa.

— ¿Densa yo? Si quieres pastel anda con tus lindas prometidas a que te cocinen lo que quieras, yo no voy a seguir divirtiéndote…

— ¡Akane! —la cogió por los hombros remeciéndola. Estaba desesperado, su plan para "decirlo pero no decirlo" no funcionaba con una torpe como ella—. Escúchame bien…

—Pero…

— ¡Escúchame! Muy lentamente. Yo quiero comerme el pastel…

—A ti no te gusta lo que yo…

— ¡De chocolate! —No se detuvo, más enfadado de que ella insistiera en interrumpirlo sin escucharlo con atención—… de San Valentín, que tú cocinaste para mí.

— ¿Mi pastel de San Valentín?

—Tú pastel de San Valentín.

— ¿Para ti?

—Para mí —Ranma sonrió enternecido, se mostró alegre y optimista creyendo que finalmente ella había entendido su vedada declaración.

—Pero mi pastel está arruinado, todavía no lo entiendes. Podría llevarme horas preparar otro y cuando tú tienes hambre eres muy impaciente —agregó inocente mordiéndose un dedo un poco confundida, olvidándose de todo lo sucedido y mirando la cocina como si en verdad estuviera pensando en la posibilidad de hacerlo, para no dejar con hambre a su atolondrado prometido. Ella no había entendido nada.

Ahora Ranma se fue al piso y ella se quedó perpleja mirándolo con una mano en la mejilla como si estuviera pensando: "¿y qué le sucedió ahora?"

.

Dos minutos después se encontraban los dos sentados en el piso de la cocina uno frente al otro, entre la crema goteando de la mesa y la harina, con sabrosos toques de chocolate y jarabe de frambuesa. Akane con las manos sobre las piernas con recato cuidando de sostener el borde de su vestido, y Ranma de brazos cruzados un poco cansado de sus propias emociones que ese día parecían haberlo visitado todas juntas con el deseo de enloquecerlo.

—Akane, escúchame bien, te dije que yo quiero comerme tu pastel de chocolate de San Valentín porque es el tuyo. No el de Shampoo, no el de Ukyo, menos el de Kodachi —contuvo un desagradable escalofrío—. Ni el de ninguna otra chica. Quiero comerme solamente el tuyo.

—Sí, ya te entendí y es muy tierno que quieras subirme el ánimo de esa manera. Pero no es necesario que te esfuerces. Si quieres te compraré un chocolate en una tienda mañana. ¿Está bien? Ya no me siento mal por lo sucedido.

Ranma no quería dejar las cosas así, no otra vez, aunque ella ya se veía calmada. Estaba empeñado en llegar hasta el final.

—Akane, dime una cosa. ¿El pastel que me preparabas era por amistad?

—Eh… —se sonrojó evitándolo.

— ¡Sé honesta! —Su mirada se clavó en Akane y lo que ella vio fue casi una súplica—, te lo ruego, necesito que los seas.

—Pero…

—Ayúdame un poco, Akane, esto es muy difícil, ¿quieres?

¿Ayuda? ¿Ranma Saotome pidiéndole ayuda? No lo entendía muy bien, pero se dispuso a dar lo mejor de sí misma.

—Está bien, no es realmente por amistad…

— ¿Por obligación?

—Claro que no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Akane se sonrió tímidamente. Resignada a su suerte intentó también "decirlo pero no decirlo". Ambos eran igual de torpes en el amor.

—Ranma, tú lo sabes, yo ya te lo dije, ¿por qué quieres que lo repita? —inclinó el rostro.

Las manos de la chica, nerviosas, jugaban con el borde de su cortísimo vestido tirando de él y levantándolo a ratos, exponiendo descuidada más de su piel. Ranma no se había percatado de ello hasta ese momento, y con la cabeza inclinada se quedó con los ojos clavados en las piernas de Akane, provocándole otra vez aquella fiebre de la que se había olvidado, en el peor de los momentos.

— ¿Saber qué? —murmuró una respuesta a medias, distraído en las manos de Akane y lo que hacían.

Ella se tomó la pregunta seriamente, sonrojada y más nerviosa que antes. Respondiéndole con otra pregunta llena de timidez.

—Ranma, ¿por qué una chica le regala un chocolate a un chico en San Valentín?

—Para decirle que está enamorada de él —respondió el joven con directa crueldad, sin pensar en sus palabras, porque su mente estaba en las piernas y manos de Akane, esperando el momento en que un descuido pudiera mostrarle otra vez un atisbo de las bragas lilas que para su desquite igual podía adivinar a través del traslúcido vestido.

—Por eso… Por eso lo hice —su voz se diluyó tiernamente al terminar la frase en un suspiro.

Akane no podía creer lo que ella estaba confesando. Le estaba diciendo a Ranma lo que sentía de la manera más directa que podía haberlo hecho. Fue casi como si le hubiera entregado su pastel.

— ¿Hacer qué cosa? —preguntó Ranma con la mente perdida.

Confundida la chica levantó el rostro. Ranma estaba distraído, ni siquiera la había escuchado y lo que era peor es que estaba mirando… Akane lo siguió hasta descubrir que lo que él miraba eran sus manos ¿o sus piernas? El rojo de sus mejillas creció mezclando la vergüenza con la ira que le provocaba no haber sido escuchada por él en el momento de su importante confesión: El muy torpe de Ranma acababa de echarle ají a su pastel.

— ¡Eres un pervertido! Se levantó furiosa y trató de golpearlo.

Ranma se movió para su sorpresa evitándola hasta que la atrapó por las muñecas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Me estabas mirando las piernas.

—No estaba mirando tus piernas.

— ¿Entonces qué, ah?

—Pues es obvio que tus bragas, boba, no tengo la culpa que se te vean tan bien… ¡Uh…!

Ranma sudó con una tonta sonrisa temiendo lo peor. Ella cerró los ojos, y gruñó aterradoramente cuando quiso mover los brazos. Sin embargo, el joven siguió sosteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas en un acto de desesperación.

— ¡Suéltame!

—Ni loco lo hago, ¿piensas que quiero morir?

Frente a frente forcejearon, Ranma sosteniendo las muñecas de Akane y ella luchando para zafarse con las más peligrosas intenciones.

—Cobarde, descarado, ¡pervertido! Cómo te atreves a mirarme. Y yo que estaba confesándote mis sentimientos, ni siquiera me escuchaste ¡Tonto, eres un tonto! ¡Tonto!

—Eso es injusto, yo también te estaba confesando que te amo, y nunca me entendiste.

—Porque tú no te hiciste entender.

— ¡Pero si fui clarísimo! ¿Por qué otra cosa querría comerme tu pastel de San Valentín? Sólo tú podías confundirte tanto y no ver lo obvio. Densa, eres densa, ¡densa!

—Y ahora es mi culpa. Muy valiente, Ranma. Pero tú eres un pervertido, ¡pervertido y sinvergüenza! ¿Tanto te gustó verme las bragas?

—Es tu culpa por usar un vestido tan revelador.

—Claro, échame la culpa de nuevo. No te estás haciendo un favor, porque cuando me suelte…

— ¡Pero si te puedo ver todo ahora!

Akane bajo el rostro y descubrió que el escote de su vestido resbaló con las cintas colgando apenas de los brazos, dejando a la vista su bonito sostén lila. Dio un grito aterrada intentando retroceder tirando de sus brazos sin éxito.

— ¡Suéltame, estúpido, que tengo que cubrirme!

— ¿Y dejar que me golpes? Nunca.

— ¿Qué no ves que estoy expuesta?

— ¿Y qué? A mí me gusta.

—Eres un… ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Qué me gusta, que te decía fea sólo para molestarte porque estoy desesperado por tocarte. Que te amo, que no debí desdecirme porque lo de Jusenkyo fue verdad, y de hecho te lo acabo de decir recién y ni siquiera me escuchaste. Te lo dije dos veces ahora, ¡te amo!, van tres. ¿Ves que eres una densa? Y quiero comerme tu pastel de San Valentín también. Eso, lo dije, ¿satisfecha?

Akane dejó de forcejear, Ranma relajó las manos y la soltó. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y no volvieron a separarse. Akane lentamente movió los brazos cubriéndose el cuerpo con mucho recato. Estaba asustada, nerviosa, con los labios temblorosos. Era incapaz de procesar la mitad de las cosas que él le acababa de decir sin sonrojarse ni creer que lo había imaginado.

— ¿Me amas?

—Sí.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque no sabía lo que tú sentías… eh… por mí.

— ¡Pero si yo también te amo! Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Yo no, a mí nunca me lo dijiste —respondió con la voz quebrada de un niño triste.

—Yo… Pero si yo te hice un pastel de San Valentín —protestó con el mismo tono infantil y triste de su prometido.

Se quedaron en silencio, aturdidos, como si no supieran que hacer a continuación.

—Akane, ¿no estás enfadada?

— ¿Por qué?

—No te… no t-te m-molesta que te haya m-mirado.

Ella abrazó su cuerpo, estaba asustada por lo que estaba sucediendo y se sentía desnuda ante él. Jamás le molestó lo corto ni revelador del vestido hasta ese momento, en que hubiera deseado ocultarse tras la mesa si hubiese podido hacerlo. Los ojos de Ranma la avergonzaban como nunca antes se sintió en su vida. A pesar de ello no lo rechazaba, la emoción latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho recordando todos sus sueños y fantasías, y nada era comparable a lo que ahora sentía.

—N-No. Eres mi p-prometido, después de todo. Supongo que está b-bien que me mires.

Ranma cruzó la distancia que los separaba, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para armarse de valor. O, por el contrario, dejar escapar esa nueva sensación que lo había invadido ese día, liberar la chispa de desesperación, el hambre que nunca antes no había sufrido, o no con tanta intensidad, que lo empujó a un mar de impaciencia. Ya no toleraría un día más sin hacer las cosas que siempre había imaginado secretamente. Ella le dijo que podía, ¡ella le dijo que lo amaba!

Se detuvo ante Akane. El cuerpo de su prometida era pequeño en comparación, frágil y delgado bajo por su sombra.

—Ranma, ¿qué estás haciendo?... —la voz de Akane se diluyó como una suave brisa sin ser lo suficientemente valiente como para encararlo.

Él no respondió, levantó los brazos temblando y la rodeó sin tocarla. La presionó al final en un acto de valor, acercándola otra vez hacia él y no se movió. Se quedó allí acurrucándola entre sus brazos. Akane tampoco dijo más, con las manos sobre su pecho, y sus brazos como lo único que estaba entre ellos, recostó su rostro en la camisa de Ranma.

—Esto es raro —dijo la chica, riéndose de su propia torpeza—. No sé qué hacer. Hemos sido prometidos durante mucho tiempo… Ranma, ¿qué hacen los novios de verdad? ¿Cómo nos vamos a llamar ahora?

—Lo dudo, ¿tiene que ser diferente?

—Ranma, no lo sé.

— ¿Te gusta "cariño"? —bromeó sin dejar de hablar en ese tono suave y melancólico que compartían.

—Si me llamas así me muero. ¿Y "querido"?

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

Sonrieron tímidamente.

—Nuestros padres van a casarnos apenas nos vean juntos.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

— ¡Ranma! —Lo regañó, más dudó al instante—. No, creo, no lo sé. Ya no sé nada, no me hagas pensar en eso.

—Pero si tú empezaste. Además, a mí no me molesta.

—Entonces a mi tampoco.

Pasaron otros largos minutos en silencio. Ranma sin proponérselo, balanceó levemente el cuerpo como si la estuviera meciendo. Ella suspiró profundamente, habían sido muchas emociones para un único día. Sin embargo, su calma contrasta con el sentimiento que comenzaba a florecer en el interior del muchacho. No era paz lo que él tenía, sino insatisfacción.

"¿Estaría bien si ella me dejara?"

Repitió la pregunta que antes se había hecho, cuando sus manos se movían cada vez más impacientes por la espalda de Akane, subían y bajaban, hasta que sutilmente comenzaron a descender rozando el final de la espalda, donde sus dedos con cada viaje topaban y hacían un pequeño esfuerzo para levantarse por la pronunciada curvatura del pequeño y bonito cuerpo sin atreverse a seguir. En cada regreso superaba esa barrera un poco más, hasta que media mano se posó sobre las nalgas de la chica y la subió otra vez rápidamente, intentando pasar desapercibido por su osada acción.

—Ranma —murmuró ella suavemente con reproche.

—Akane, yo… —sabía por qué ella le reclama. Debía disculparse, pero no quería hacerlo. Su voz se tornó pesada, la respiración impaciente. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para eso y ya no quería dar marcha atrás. En lugar de la disculpa, lo que salió de sus labios fue una temblorosa pregunta— ¿P-Puedo?

Espero en silencio con las manos quietas en la cintura de Akane. Ella entreabrió los ojos, su rostro relajado se turbó. Giró las manos entre sus cuerpos y las cerró con fuerza cogiendo la camisa del joven. Cerró también los ojos otra vez, los apretó, estaba asustada de él, y también de lo que ella quería.

—No me molesta —susurró aletargada, giró la cabeza ocultando su rostro en la camisa de su prometido.

Ranma sentía la boca llenársele de saliva, otra vez lo invadía esa sensación fría pero agradable que recorría su cuerpo. Ella quería, ella lo estaba permitiendo. Olvidó el miedo al rechazo, a los golpes, y a sus propias acciones. Las manos se deslizaron más rápidas que sus pensamientos, lentamente cruzaron esa barrera que antes no se permitía. Con ambas manos, acarició toda la redondez de la piel por sobre el vestido. Akane se tensó al sentir las manos de Ranma detenidas con toda su energía sobre esa parte de su cuerpo, con un descaro que en otro tiempo le habría costado una temporada en el hospital. Respiró agitada, inclinó un poco el rostro. Se contuvo del deseo de golpearlo y lo dejó hacer.

El joven, tranquilo, leyendo el ánimo de su prometida, continuó. Ahora los movimientos de sus manos subían y bajaban desde la espalda desnuda acariciando la cabeza de la chica, hasta el final del vestido, quedándose por más tiempo donde más ella se sentía desfallecer por la vergüenza. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los muslos de Akane, el contacto de la piel contra la piel le provocó a la chica un repentino suspiro que no controló.

—Akane, ¿estás bien?

Ella no respondió, mas asintió con la cabeza, deslizando su rostro por la camisa del joven. No quería hablar, no podría hacerlo. La voz de Ranma ya le molestó hasta hacerla sentir incómoda. Quería que él tampoco hablara, no quería que ninguno de los dos hablara, no lo soportaría de otra manera.

Siguió acariciándola y sus dedos comenzaron a hacer otro peligroso juego al detenerse en los muslos de Akane con insistencia. Las manos se cargaban con más fuerza en el borde del vestido y lo arrastraban, como si se tratara de un accidente al subirlas. Los dedos de Ranma se moldeaban a las pierna de Akane y se introducían peligrosamente en el interior de los muslos, al subir los retiraba rápidamente, pero poco a poco toparon con el vestido olvidándose de la timidez, tardando cada vez más en retirarlos del interior de las piernas de la chica cuando los subía.

Quería más, no estaba satisfecho. La locura lo estaba poseyendo mucho peor que antes, porque ya no luchaba para contenerse. Tampoco le volvió a preguntar a Akane por su permiso. Sus manos se detuvieron sobre el borde del vestido de la chica. Se acomodaron bajo el inicio de la tela y comenzaron a subirla lentamente, sin detenerse, deslizándose directamente sobre la piel arrugando el vestido por encima de las manos. Se detuvo cuando sus manos quedaron directamente sobre las bragas de Akane. Esperó. Si no había muerto aún, ése sería el momento preciso para detenerse.

Akane no dijo nada, pero sus manos y brazos abandonaron el lugar entre sus cuerpos que los separaba y los movió rodeándolo en un abrazo, colgándose de la espalda del joven, tirando con fuerza de la camisa china con las manos empuñadas. Su cuerpo pequeño se posó completamente sobre el de su prometido y apretó los dientes. No le mostró su rostro avergonzada. Ranma también se sintió cohibido, como si deseara ocultarse del mundo que los observaba inclinó la cabeza cerrando los ojos sobre el cabello de Akane. El aroma de los ingredientes combinado con la fragancia de la joven, en lugar de calmarlo le provocó mayor impaciencia.

Sus manos subieron empujando la tela, levantando el vestido, hasta que pudo sentir la piel sobre las bragas, el inicio de la curvatura de la espalda. La tenía para él, podía finalmente tocar con sus manos lo que antes había anhelado. Pero seguía sin sentirse satisfecho.

La acarició por largos minutos. Akane suspiró dos veces, tres, sintiendo los dedos de Ranma acercándose a un lugar que le tenía prohibido cada vez que bajaba las manos y las volvía a subir. Estaba avergonzada, arrepentida de permitirle lo que ahora no le quería negar. Recordó los consejos de sus hermanas. Cada vez que los dedos de Ranma rozaban el interior de sus muslos un poco más cerca de la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, el miedo la hacía pensar que debía detenerlo, pero su cuerpo se lo negaba.

Entreabrió sus ojos mirando ligeramente hacia el costado. Su rostro reflejaba un extraño sopor. ¿Dónde estaba? Casi lo había olvidado, en la cocina.

Las pesas, pensó, estaban en el dojo. ¿Su espada de práctica? En su habitación. Tembló sintiendo que las piernas perdían la fuerza para sostenerla. ¿Qué sucedió? Él muy desvergonzado había rozado su braga por un lugar que no le había todavía dado permiso. ¿Un bloque de cemento? Estaban en el jardín. La distancia le parecía eterna.

¡La sartén! Buscó con esos ojos adormecidos y los labios entreabiertos que ya sólo le servían para suspirar, una expresión que jamás nadie había conocido en ella porque era el resultado de un cúmulo de sentimientos que había reservado para un único escogido. La sartén estaba allí, al alcance de su mano, a medio metro de eterna distancia sobre la cocina, era el arma que la protegería sí él tocaba donde no debía jamás, nunca jamás, atreverse a llegar. Porque estaba asustada, ya no de él, sino de la sensación cálida que recorría sus entrañas. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder después, ya no estaba pensando con claridad.

Las manos de Ranma se separaron, cada una acarició uno de los muslos de Akane y subieron. No se detuvieron, con más fuerza cargándose sobre la piel de la joven, rozaron todo el interior de los muslos subiendo hasta el final. Akane contuvo la respiración, mezcla quejido, mezcla terror. Se olvidó de la sartén, giró el rostro tirando con las manos la camisa de su prometido hasta que esta crujió en sus costuras.

—Ranma, ya no… —suplicó.

Ranma se detuvo. Asustado de lo que él mismo estaba haciendo. Había sentido en sus manos el calor y también la humedad que no debía haber descubierto todavía. El miedo lo había despertado y lentamente bajó el vestido de Akane acariciándole otra vez la espalda.

—Yo no…

—Lo sé…

—Perdóname…

—No… No digas nada.

Akane se apartó de él para buscar sus ojos. Luchaba para contener la vergüenza de enfrentarlo otra vez después de lo que estaban haciendo, apenas se encontraron no le dio tiempo para decirle nada más. Como el día de aquella obra que practicaron en la escuela, ella, apresurada, torpe, nerviosa, más ansiosa, cogió el rostro de Ranma con sus manos y se levantó en la punta de sus pantuflas para unir sus labios. Fue torpe, fuerte, no sabía qué hacer además de tocarlo. Ranma tampoco sabía qué hacer, pero la estrechó contra su cuerpo rodeándola por la cintura. Pronto sus labios comenzaron a moverse. ¿Para qué lado, de qué manera?

Se toparon, se molestaron, pero insistieron como los tercos que siempre fueron. Se separaron y con mayor confianza volvieron a encontrarse en sus miradas.

—Akane, te amo.

—Ya me lo dijiste.

Ranma de pronto miró el hombro de Akane y una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; Tenía hambre.

—Quiero mi pastel de San Valentín.

—Te prepararé otro —dijo ella inundada de infinita ternura. Amaba la ansiedad con que él le exigía más de ella—, te prepararé todos los que quieras.

—No, yo lo quiero ahora.

—Pero…

No la dejó acabar. Se acercó a su rostro como si fuera a besarla otra vez y ella esperó nerviosa. El primero no había sido suficiente para impedir que se emocionara con el segundo, como si fuera más importante que el anterior. Pero él se lo negó. Sorprendiéndola se inclinó deslizando su rostro por la mejilla de ella. ¿Qué pretendía al acurrucarse así sobre su hombro? ¿Abrazarla con más fuerza? Creyéndolo así lo rodeó tiernamente con sus brazos cerrando los ojos.

Cuando los abrió asustada mirando el techo.

— ¡Ranma, qué haces!

Él la había besado en el hombro, más que eso, había abierto la boca y probado su piel con ansiedad. Respondió moviendo la boca, como si estuviera mascando algo.

—Mi pastel —respondió ansioso y violento. Comía un trozo de bizcocho de los muchos que la chica tenía encima de su cuerpo. Casi había olvidado que estaba sucia hasta los pies de pastel de chocolate.

—Es asqueroso, no lo haga-a… ¡a-as!

No la escuchó. Su grito de sorpresa acusó cuando él lo volvió a hacer. Él abrió la boca y la deslizó engullendo la crema que había en el cuello de la joven hasta rozar con los labios la sensible oreja de la chica. Después siguió devorándola con cada movimiento en que parecía morderla solamente con los labios, deslizándolos al cerrar la boca, humedeciendo su piel. Akane se asustó, quiso soltarse pero él la abrazó con más fuerza rodeándola con ambos brazos por la cintura. Los ojos de la chica miraban el techo incrédula, no entendía ni creía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Era un pervertido, ¡era un auténtico pervertido! Pero las fuerzas le fallaban para librarse de él, era como si su cuerpo tampoco se hubiera tranquilizado y deseaba más de ese contacto extraño, húmedo, repugnante. Los suaves golpes de sus manos empuñadas en la espalda del joven fueron disminuyendo. El miedo comenzó a someterla a otro sentimiento. ¿Le gustaba? Se negaba a esa idea en la mente, pero no lo podía hacer con su cuerpo que le decía lo contrario. Al final vino el consuelo, casi como un martirio para calmar su recatada conciencia: "Si a él le gustaba…", pensó intentando creerlo como un sacrifico por una pequeña obsesión que le perdonaría sólo porque se trataba de él. Dejó caer los brazos, colgaron a los lados de su cuerpo sin fuerzas. Cerró los ojos lentamente y abrió los labios dejándose sostener por los brazos de Ranma como una muñeca inerte, apenas preocupada de mantenerse sobre los pies.

Era por él. Pero lo disfrutaba. Sintió un desesperante cosquilleó cuando Ranma pasó la lengua lentamente por su cuello. El se detuvo, la movió para cambiar la cabeza de lado y seguir con su otro hombro. Ella abrió los ojos un momento, molesta porque se había detenido, y conforme al sentir que se inclinaba hacia el otro lado los volvió a cerrar dejándolo que comiera todo el pastel que quisiera de su piel. Volvió a suspirar sin darse cuenta que lo hacía. Los labios de Ranma bajaron un poco más, se movieron por debajo de los hombros, su lengua se pasó por debajo de su cuello, obligándola a levantar más la cabeza para darle comodidad.

Ranma se molestó. No podía seguir si ella estaba en sus brazos, era incómodo. Mientras disfrutaba de la crema sobre la oreja de Akane se movió lentamente hacia la mesa de la cocina. Un paso a la vez, muy suave, casi sin que ella se percatara cuando se dejaba guiar por él, hasta que su espalda topó con el borde de la mesa. Ranma retrocedió un paso, separando sus cuerpos, tomándola por la cintura antes de que ella pudiera quejarse y la levantó sentándola en el borde de la mesa hasta que sus tobillos quedaron colgando por el borde. Ella dio un corto grito, asustada, sintió como sus muslos se hundían en la crema que había desparramado antes sobre la mesa. Él no la dejó protestar. Estaba ansioso, cegado como antes, como cuando la espió. Era otro Ranma, uno que le daba miedo pero a la vez que le era imposible rechazar, como sucedía con ese Ranma al que era fácil enviar a volar por la ventana. Ella era frágil, no por fuerza, sino por el deseo que la subyugaba; Por esa curiosidad morbosa como si lo estuviera desafiando para saber hasta donde él se atrevería a llegar.

Eso era, un desafío, quería probarlo. Le había dicho que la amaba, ¿cuál sería el nuevo límite para ellos? Quería probar, ambos querían probar, olvidándose los muy necios que ninguno de los dos daba un paso atrás ante una prueba.

Así se quedaron un momento mirándose. Ranma respiraba agitado y ella tampoco era capaz de calmar su corazón. Por un momento dudó, parecía volver a ser el de antes. Ella no lo permitiría.

—Akane…

Ella respondió con su cuerpo recostándose sobre la mesa. Ranma la ayudó a tirar los utensilios de cocina al piso para darle espacio, el escándalo del metal rebotando por el piso no los asustó. Akane se apoyó primero sobre los codos, lentamente, y recostó el resto de su cuerpo a continuación. Estiró los brazos dejándolos descansar y lo invitó. Y tuvo una ocurrencia graciosa, cuando encontró toda la situación digna de un chiste:

—Es tu pastel, puedes hacer lo que quieras. ¡Feliz San Valentín! —se rió tiernamente de la cara que puso su prometido.

Ranma se inclinó sobre ella, primero mirándola, como si no supiera por dónde comenzar. Posó una mano muy suave sobre el vientre de Akane y bajó los labios buscando otra vez el cuello de la chica. Pero ya no quedaba nada que pudiera saborear. Quiso moverse rápido, bajo sus labios lentamente, los deslizó siguiendo la mancha de vainilla en el pecho de su prometida. Ella lo dejó, pero otro fue el movimiento que hizo y que la puso en alerta.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer? —dijo al doblar el brazo y detener una mano de Ranma que se había deslizado bajo la cinta del vestido y del bretel recogiéndolos con el pulgar.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó con inocente descaro, él no quería detenerse y lo sabía, conocía esa mirada de niño travieso e insistente. ¡No habían pasado ni veinte minutos desde que eran prometidos de verdad y ya se tomaba tales atribuciones! ¿Dónde estaba su Ranma tímido y vergonzoso? — Si tienes miedo…

—No tengo miedo —respondió la chica con orgullo antes de pensar en lo que decía.

El joven no le dio tiempo de arrepentirse, se desenredó de los dedos de Akane que lo detenían y tirando de ambas cintas las deslizó por el hombro de la chica. Pero ella volvió a levantar el brazo deteniéndolo con porfía y el la atrapó obligándola a bajarlo dejándolo pegado a la mesa.

— ¿Akane? —rabeó impaciente. Para luego calmarse al notar que ella de verdad parecía haberse asustado.

Akane se cubrió el rostro con su otro brazo, por un momento quiso llorar mezcla de la emoción que sentía, pero también de la inseguridad que en ese momento fue superior a su anhelo.

—Pero tú… —susurró dudando, deteniéndose y respirando profundamente antes de poder confesar la fuente de sus miedos— A ti nunca te gustaron mis pechos.

Ranma parpadeó confundido. Su propia voz grabada con un doloroso fuego le recordaban las veces que se había burlado de ella. Tenía una respuesta, pero como siempre, la correcta para ellos no sería con palabras.

Desesperado y ansioso bajó la mano colocándola por sobre uno de los senos de Akane. Tembló, a pesar de que la fina tela del vestido todavía los separaba. Acercó las yemas lentamente rozándola por encima del vestido. Se detuvo, cerró los ojos, aplicó un poco de presión. Era extraño tocarla, también atemorizante, pero era más grande la delicia que le provocaba sintiendo crecer aún más la ansiedad que lo estaba consumiendo.

— ¿Ranma? —la pregunta de Akane fue como un gemido. Aterrada apartó la mano del joven, él la volvió a posar sobre su seno con brusquedad. Ella ahogó un quejido y lo volvió a apartar sosteniendo la mano de Ranma con la suya, forcejeando para no dejarlo hacer algo por lo que antes lo hubiera sepultado en esa misma cocina con la mesa.

—Déjame tocarte, Akane —gruñó, con voz ronca, fuerte, impaciente. Le provocó más miedo que alegría.

—Pero tú nunca…

— ¡Quiero tocar tus pechos! —decirlo le dio tanta vergüenza como estúpida le pareció su frase tan falta de tacto.

— ¿De verdad quieres…?

— ¿Entonces si puedo…?

Ahora sí que ella estaba segura. Tan idiota era como honesto, tan imbécil como para no dudar de que en verdad la deseaba; No por sus palabras tan torpes, sino por sus ojos honestos e intensos que le decían todo lo que ella había querido escuchar. ¡Él deseaba tocarla más y más! Cerró los ojos y dejó de forcejear soltando la mano de su prometido. Ranma volvió a introducir los dedos por debajo de ambas cintas sobre el hombro de Akane, comenzó a tirarlas y deslizarlas otra vez bajándolas alrededor del brazo de la chica, que descansaba quieto, como una muestra de su indómita voluntad sometida al deseo de ese hombre al que ahora sentía le pertenecía, pero porque ella así lo quiso.

Ranma se detuvo un momento, y le dio a Akane un pequeño beso en los labios que ella quiso seguir, pero que él detuvo para volver a su hombro. Siguió ansioso la línea de la canela que descendía sobre el pecho de la joven hasta comenzar en la incipiente elevación de sus senos. Su mano continuó jalando de ambas cintas juntas hasta que estas llegaron al codo de Akane y comenzaron a tirar hacia abajo el vestido. El joven dudó, la angustia que sentía en su corazón volvió a hacerse intensa, mientras más tenía más quería del cuerpo de Akane. ¿Dónde se detendría? ¿En verdad ella le permitiría hacerlo, bajar el vestido, mostrarse desnuda a sus ojos sin recibir un castigo?

Sintió la mano de Akane acariciar su hombro y su nuca, enredando los finos dedos en sus cabellos, llamándolo a la calma.

— ¿Qué pasa? —susurró impaciente y preocupada. Estaba tan asustada como él, si se detenía haría el momento más difícil para los dos. Quería superar ya esa barrera que la vergüenza entre ambos les imponía. Si era rápido sería mejor para ella.

Todavía no, pensó el joven. Soltó las cintas. Quería disfrutarla más, recorrerla más, observarla más así, a su disposición. El orgullo se mezcló con sus sentimientos de deseo. Ella le pertenecía, era de él, de nadie más que él. ¡Él sería el único que la tocaría, que la besaría, que podría llegar a descubrir lo que nadie más tendría derecho a saber! Cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarla no sólo pagaría, ¡lo mataría! Siquiera fantasías permitiría que otro tuviera con ella. Porque era suya, y esos sentimientos que lo volvían demente sólo él podría sentirlos con ella, nadie más.

—Akane es mía —susurró sin saber que pensaba en voz alta. Ella lo escuchó. Tembló bajo el peso de sus palabras. Dobló un poco las piernas juntándolas con desesperación, como si quisiera resistirse a la descarga que le provocó una lluvia de emociones comprimiéndole el vientre.

Recuerdos, momentos, peligros, sentimientos, todo se mezclaba en su cabeza. Desde el primer día en que lo vio entrar en su hogar y a su vida, hasta las últimas escenas dentro de su cabeza en que mutuamente creyeron perderse para siempre en más de una ocasión. ¿Qué consuelo les quedaba después? Caricias a medias, miradas vedadas, palabras indirectas. Era una tonta por sentirse feliz con tan poco. Ahora lo quería todo, ya no le importaba lo que sucediera después. Sintió la mano de Ranma cálida sobre su vientre, a pesar de la delgada tela que todavía insistía en apartarlos. Y la emoción que la agitó antes volvía a repetirse como otro espasmo que debió ocultar de él, apretando los labios con fuerza para no gemir.

Tan pobre de afectos, de caricias y palabras había sido su relación, que como una planta entre sombras había crecido deformándose para buscar el esquivo sol; así su cuerpo, escaso de sensaciones, había aprendido a estimular la más pequeña señal, el más ligero roce y su imaginación a disfrutar del más mínimo gesto de cariño. Pero tal adaptación ahora la torturaba, porque si antes la simple brisa del aliento de Ranma sacudía todo su cuerpo; en ese momento las manos violentas tocando y buscando su piel con aterradora diligencia rebalsaban todos sus sentidos. Unas tras otras las agitaciones sacudían sin piedad el interior de su cuerpo.

¿Y su corazón? Expuesto a la expresión directa de los sentimientos de Ranma, que antes eran tan pocos y ocultos, ahora la encandilaban y volvían dócil, receptiva a todo lo que él quisiera hacer con ella.

¡Idiota Ranma! ¡Él, que parecía comenzar a disfrutar recién, no se detendría por horas, la mataría!

Porque aquella sensación tan intensa no sabía lo que era, pero la agotaba como para cortarle bruscamente la respiración, para después hacerla saltar otra vez como si el corazón rebotara dentro de su pecho de manera dolorosa. Ardía en fiebre, víctima de una humedad incómoda que la humillaba. Él la seguía tocando y su piel en extremo delicada a sus caricias le provocaba otro espasmo, y otro más, doblaba las piernas intentando calmarse y ese tonto no se lo permitía. ¿Cuánto más podría resistir sin revelar lo que sentía? ¿Sin alzar la voz como réplica a lo que él le estaba haciendo? Se mordía los labios, lo quería castigar con silencio, pero sabía cada vez más que era la última defensa antes de la derrota absoluta, de la entrega. Lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba por arrancarle lágrimas cálidas, que no dolían tanto como las que antes, frías, había sufrido por culpa de sus injusticias y malentendidos.

Le perdonaba todo, ¡le perdonaba todo!

Ahogó un grito abriendo la boca, se mordió el antebrazo para no interrumpirlo con su voz, no deseaba detenerlo. Cuando sintió que él posaba su mano otra vez sobre sus senos. Y la acarició, brusco, torpe, insolente, desde su mejilla bajando por el cuello. Más, más, siguió bajando la mano hasta pasar por entre sus senos. Pero ahora, egoísta o piadoso, lo que fuera, la perdonaba para seguir descendiendo. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

Deslizó una mano bajo la cintura de Akane, levantándola ligeramente para separarla de la mesa. Metió la otra por debajo y con los dedos rápidamente intentó desatar el nudo del delantal. Akane se preguntó lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando percibió los dedos de su prometido y su esfuerzo, lo ayudó arqueando la espalda para darle más espacio.

Ranma hizo una mueca de victoria cuando tiró de las cintas. Bajó la mano y se posó otra vez sobre el sensible vientre de Akane, bajó un poco más hasta sentir con sus dedos por sobre la gruesa tela del delantal y del delgado vestido, el inicio de la ropa interior. Akane protestó: "¡Déjame en paz!", pensaba. Aunque hacía mucho que había perdido la voluntad para detenerlo. Una represa contenida por mucho tiempo explotaba, se hacía trizas, las paredes caían en enormes trozos de concreto que destruían todo a su paso. Sería imposible detener el caudal que acumulado lo inundaba todo. Así era aquella sensación que comenzaba a conocer como el deseo. Los sueños nocturnos, que se habían adelantado y que supuestamente la prepararon para ese momento, los mismos que había ocultado con secreta alegría, no eran nada comparables al lado de la sensación real de Ranma tocándola, comiéndosela lentamente a grandes mascadas.

Ranma cerró la mano arrugando el delantal, impaciente lo arrancó separándolo del vestido en un único movimiento. Akane se sobresaltó y aquello la liberó, dando un grito que había querido expresar desde mucho antes. Ranma se detuvo y la observó detenidamente, ese grito no había sido normal y ambos lo sabían. Ella, se ocultó avergonzada tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, sentía que si hasta ahora ya no había muerto de vergüenza, en ese momento podían comenzar a sepultarla. Ranma se acomodó otra vez sobre ella y sonriendo tontamente intentó apartar las manos de la chica. Ella se negaba, protestaba y se volvía a cubrir.

—Akane…

—Déjame en paz, ¡fue tu culpa!

¿Era su culpa? Eso le provocó mayor placer al muchacho. Competitivo, aquella victoria alimentó más su osadía. Volvió a retirar las manos de Akane de su rostro para verla.

—Quiero besarte, tonta.

—Ahora quieres —bufó la chica intentando limpiarse con las manos las lágrimas—. ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan valiente? ¿O es que siempre fuiste un pervertido?

—Cuando te vi desnuda en el baño el día en que llegué a esta casa, pues, que lo recuerdo perfectamente. Desde entones siempre te he imaginado… bueno… ya sabes. Eh… sin mucha ropa.

Akane contuvo la respiración.

—Debería matarte, Ranma Saotome.

Sin embargo, en lugar de eso lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo, para besarlo otra vez, con insistencia. Ella podía ser igual o más atrevida si se lo proponía. El beso turbó a Ranma, la manera en que ella podía ser delicada y también brusca le provocó otra clase de cosquilleó en la cabeza y que bajó por su espalda hasta recorrer todo su cuerpo. No se percató de que la chica acariciaba con ambas manos su pecho, recorriéndolo hasta los extremos.

Ella quiso desabotonar la camisa china. Se enredó en el primer botón, impaciente bajó al segundo. Tampoco pudo sacarlo. Siguió al tercero y Ranma se arqueó ligeramente sin dejar de besarla al sentir la caricia de Akane provocándole cosquillas. Ella, entre besos, se concentró y con ambas manos cogió los bordes de la camisa.

De un tirón hizo saltar los botones abriéndosela completamente. Ranma se apartó asustado para ver lo que ella había hecho.

—Akane… —suspiró ante la torpeza de su prometida.

—Te compraré otra, no te quejes.

—No quiero otra.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres…? ¡Ay, eres un…!

Apretó los labios sin poder continuar cuando él la volvía acariciar por sobre el vestido. Comenzaba a relacionar los lugares más sensibles del cuerpo de su prometida con el temblor que la sacudía incesantemente. No por nada era un gran artista marcial, conocer el cuerpo de su enemigo era lo principal en un combate. ¡Y cómo no iba a conocer el cuerpo de Akane! Pero ese momento era especial, la comenzaba a explorar de una manera nueva y se divertía estudiando qué reacciones le provocaba en su rostro cada vez que la acariciaba en un lugar distinto.

Todavía no estaba satisfecho.

Sin el delantal podía ver el vestido completo de Akane, ligero y corto. Ella doblaba las piernas inclinándolas lentamente hacia un costado, cómo si intentara defenderse de sus voraces ojos. El final del vestido estaba arrugado y casi no la protegía. Ranma intentó un nuevo juego y con la mano libre empezó a acariciarla, desde el tobillo hasta los muslos. Se divirtió sintiendo un exquisito cosquilleo que también lo perturbaba. Akane cerró los ojos, no quería que se detuviera, era relajante. Sus manos acariciaban el pecho de Ranma por sobre la camiseta, lo recorrían desde los pectorales hasta los costados, el abdomen, ¿tan duro era? No por nada había soportado tantos castigos en su corta vida. Se detuvo intrigada, la curiosidad de Akane también la percibió Ranma al sentir como ella se tensaba de una manera no agradable y dejó de molestarla con sus manos.

— ¿Akane? —la llamó tan asustado por ella, como por la posibilidad de que quisiera detenerse. Él todavía no estaba satisfecho, e incluso, su mente comenzaba a planear un final que lo turbaba y le provocaba una mayor ansiedad con la que debía luchar en todo momento.

— ¿Qué es esto? —ella preguntó acariciando un costado de Ranma bajo su brazo, al sentir una larga rugosidad sobre la piel, como una cicatriz que normalmente ocultaba con sus camisetas.

—Ah, eso, una quemadura —se encogió de hombros y no queriendo que se enfriara la exquisita sensación que había caldeado su cuerpo, se inclinó besándola en el cuello—. Ya no duele —susurró en su oído antes de besarlo suavemente—, no te preocupes.

Ella se dejó llevar y siguió acariciando su cuerpo, pero sus ojos se emocionaron al reconocer la herida. Era una enorme cicatriz que había dejado la batalla en Jusenkyo. Sus sentimientos fueron sazonados con la gratitud, si el cuerpo de Ranma había quedado marcado por salvarla a ella, entonces su propio cuerpo existiría para compensarlo con placer y felicidad. Torpemente tomó la mano de Ranma y lo guió hacia sus senos. Ranma se alarmó, le gustaba tener el control de la situación y la osadía de Akane lo turbó, recordándole cuán tímido e inmaduro realmente era. Ella acalló sus temores con otro beso.

Impaciente el joven ya no esperó más y volvió a tirar del bretel y de la cinta del vestido. Akane se detuvo, dejó de besarlo y descansó la cabeza en la mesa mirando el techo. Una confesión de amor era su sueño cumplido. ¿Pero realmente lo dejaría hacerlo? Besos y caricias ya eran más de lo que podía haber soñado para un día. Y si seguían, ¿en qué momento detendrían ese juego?

Ranma esperó, con las cintas tirantes entre sus dedos y los ojos atentos a lo que estaba oculto bajo el vestido, que subía y bajaba con cada respiración de la agitada chiquilla. Ella posó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Ranma y acarició sus cabellos, era todo lo que él necesitaba como una aprobación. Lentamente besó la piel desnuda y la recorrió con los labios limpiándola de las últimas migajas que habían escapado de su hambre. Se detuvo separando su rostro apenas un par de centímetros del inicio del seno. ¿Se atrevería?

Akane respiraba agitada, nerviosa. Él hacía lo mismo. Ambos detenidos y expectantes. Ranma se acercó un poco más, rozó con sus labios el primer tramo de la delicada piel. Ella sintió erizársele el cabello por el roce de aquel aliento, y su propia respiración provocaba que uno de sus senos rozara los labios del joven. Él no retrocedía, dejaba que aquel toque, cada vez más rápido, hiciera lo que él no se atrevía. Ella olía a vainilla y azúcar.

La chica se sobresaltó y enredó los dedos en el cabello de Ranma, cuando sintió la humedad de la lengua de su prometido sobre su piel. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese loco? ¿Eso era lo que él quería desde el principio? En mitad de su sorpresa ante lo nuevo y desconocido, Ranma no se conformó con una cinta, sino que con ambas manos también bajó las cintas del otro hombro de Akane obligándola a bajar ambos brazos.

Fue rápido y preciso cuando descubrió los pechos de Akane, vírgenes al contacto de un hombre. Ella cerró los ojos. Lo había hecho, el muy maldito lo había hecho, estaba aterrada hasta olvidarse de todos los placeres que la dominaban. Y sintió las manos duras y callosas del joven artista marcial posándose con autoridad sobre su valiosa desnudez. ¿A cuántos había vencido con esas manos? Duras sobre su piel, la quemaron, la maltrataron a la vez que le provocaron convulsiones más intensas de las que ya había vivido con todo lo anterior. Ella se sentía mareada, otra vez sus exagerados sentidos, más sensibles de lo normal, le jugaban en contra. Cuando él acarició con demasiada ansiedad sus senos.

— ¡Ranma!

Gimió cuando el muchacho, impaciente, se tornó brusco con ella. Pero ese contacto no lo rechazaba, simplemente era demasiado intenso para ella. Y él la saboreó. La vergüenza se mezcló con la fiebre, ya no estaba calmada, ya no quería estarlo nunca. Ese idiota había perdido el control y no se conformaba con sus pechos desnudos; con tocárselos, acariciárselos, besarlos y lamérselos como un animal hambriento. Ahora sentía esas bruscas manos recorrer sus piernas, invadir el interior de sus muslos, levantar los bordes del vestido, luchar contra la presión que el peso de sus caderas hacía junto con la mesa para sostener el corto vestido y detenerlo un poco, sólo un poco.

Sin darle respiro, al saborear con tanta maldad su cuerpo, las manos se introducían bajo su vestido, lo levantaron, ya no había género que pudiera protegerla de tan absurda ansiedad. Ella dobló las piernas como protesta, se defendió con las rodillas, débil, muy débil, porque al juntarlas lo estaba ayudando. Esas manos rozaron los bordes interiores de sus bragas y quería matarlo. ¡Sí que lo mataría si se llegaba a detener!

Lo dedos de Ranma ahora levantaron los costados de sus bragas, lo sintió tirar, sintió esa tela abandonarla, ser despojada del último refugio de su piel, la humedad se hizo latente ante el aire frío que comenzaba a llenar los espacios, y él la estaba desnudando en la cocina. ¡En la cocina!

— ¡No, Ranma, detente!

Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas obligándolo a enderezarse frente a la mesa. Ranma la miró detenidamente. Con la boca entreabierta, agitado, con el rostro enrojecido. El cabello revuelto, la camisa abierta, la camiseta arrugada. Y asustado como si hubiera regresado al mismísimo Jusenkyo. ¿La había lastimado?

—Akane…

Akane se sentó en la mesa doblando las piernas, recogiéndolas recatadamente para ayudarla a proteger su cuerpo de la timidez que le embriagaba. Con un brazo afirmó el enredo de géneros entre el sostén y el vestido para cubrir penosamente sus senos. Intentó alisar el vestido sobre sus piernas con la otra mano, para ocultar sus bragas que se habían deslizado peligrosamente del lugar que debían proteger, casi llegando a sus muslos. Su cabello estaba igualmente revuelto, y tanto o más agitada que el muchacho.

—No aquí, Ranma, no en la cocina —con su súplica inclinó tímidamente el rostro, sumisa, dedicándole una sonrisa que si antes era encantadora en su inocencia, ahora envuelta en femenina sensualidad le otorgó un regalo que sólo sería para él—, por favor, no aquí. Llévame a mi habitación.

— ¿De verdad?

Ranma lo había deseado, pero no estaba seguro de sí ella le permitiría llegar hasta el final. Él mismo, en su temor, esperaba ser detenido con un poco de esperanza. Porque también sentía el peso del miedo al cambio, a lo nuevo, a la responsabilidad, al vínculo que por siempre formaría con ella, y que significaría dar ese paso en el que cruzarían para siempre, y juntos, la puerta con la que abandonarían su niñez. Otro mundo los esperaba, otro mundo en el que estarían juntos.

Ella asintió sonriente, asustada y feliz. Quería dar ese paso con él. Sería con él y con nadie más que él.

El joven, con la delicadeza que antes había perdido y ahora en sus cinco sentido parecía haber recobrado, se acercó a ella. Akane levantó un poco las piernas facilitándole el trabajo. Ranma deslizó su mano por debajo de las piernas de Akane y el otro brazo por detrás de la pequeña cintura. Akane sostuvo con mayor cuidado su vestido sobre su pecho, y con el otro brazo rodeó los hombros del joven. Tan sencillo le era levantarla, tan acostumbrada ella a ser sostenida. Cuando la elevó Akane sintió la ligereza del aire similar a las nuevas sensaciones que recién había vivido y que pronto volvería a repetir. Seguía asustada, era imposible no estarlo. Él parecía igual de solemne y silencioso.

Ella descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma.

—Ranma, ¿de verdad me quieres?

—Te amo, Akane —dijo él, calmado, sin adornos, mirando hacia adelante con un seriedad que valía más que cualquier prueba que ella pudiera necesitar. En ese momento no le pareció un niño inseguro. Era un hombre, su hombre, al que había escogido para sí.

— ¿Es verdad, no me dejarás nunca?

—Tendrían que vencerme —respondió con una sonrisa a medias cuando llegaban a las escaleras—. Es una maldita promesa, Akane —recalcó sólo para asegurarse de que ella lo hubiera comprendido esta vez.

Ella se alegró. Eso sería imposible.

.

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

**..**

* * *

_**Notas del autor:**_ _¡Feliz San Valentín! ¡Día de los enamorados! En que nosotros los solteros nos ponemos a mirar en una plaza como ustedes, los enamorados, gozan de su gran día. Disfrútenlo, el próximo año nos tocará a nosotros._

_Jejeje. Sin bromas. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Ha sido una de las más difíciles que me ha tocado escribir. Así que debí recurrir a las mejores armas de un escritor: tiempo, paciencia, descaro y una pizca de Jazz para acompañar los momentos más, eh, ¿potentes? Como sea._

_Siempre he tenido la intención de probarme en distintos géneros. Y una pequeña broma, más un desafío, me han permitido tener una excusa para lanzar esta historia. Como verán, no pude dejar de exagerar con la idea. Debió ser un corto oneshot. Simplemente me dejé llevar._

_Con tantas situaciones frustradas que existe en la trama original, qué mejor que dejar a los personajes disfrutar, pero disfrutar plenamente, divertirse, gozar, explorar, ir donde nunca se les ha permitido. Creo que esta historia se basa más en eso que en nada más: placer._

_¿Y ustedes que están leyendo, qué hacen aquí en lugar de estar con sus parejas disfrutando este día? Ya, ésa es la moraleja del día: ¡A disfrutar el placer del amor y la vida! Ahora dejen de molestarme y vayan a divertirse._

_Diviértanse todo lo que quieran, lo que puedan, y lo que no puedan. Disfruten del amor en todos sus espectros. No se contengan, es mejor fracasar que vivir soñando lo que no hicieron. Porque de fracasos se aprende y de intentos en la vida se vive._

_Ah, lo olvidaba, con esto doy por cumplido mi desafío de San Valentín y también la penitencia que se me ha impuesto para escribir una historia de tema erótico. Es la primera vez que me arrojo al fuego con este tema, espero que haya resultado a lo menos divertido. ¡Soy libre! Oh, bueno, no tanto. Todavía debo sacar tres historias más este mes para cumplir con mi palabra: La Esposa Secuestrada, Ragnarok y un nuevo proyecto que será una serie, pero de una única entrega (no tendrán que esperar por el final, ya que viene terminada de principio a fin)_

_Gracias a mis colegas del foro de Ranma ½, a mis hermanos de armas del foro de Fantsy Fics Estudios, a mis amigos, hermanos, familias, a usted, sí, usted, la señora que está allá atrás y no tiene idea de qué va esto. A todos agradezco vuestro apoyo. Si bien no soy muy dado a responder los comentarios, créanme que los leo todos, los atesoro y los necesito para aplicarlos en los siguientes trabajos, buscando la perfección para que puedan disfrutar de más y mejores fantasías._

_Siempre apoyen a sus escritores, recuerden que un texto no es nada sin un autor, pero tampoco existe sin un lector. ¡Los necesitamos para darle vida a esta fantasía!_

_De ustedes, por ustedes y para ustedes,_

_Noham Theonaus-._


End file.
